Time for Change
by LoveTobiasEaton
Summary: Caleb's the 'hot' shot of school. Tris, his not so popular twin sister thinks it's time for a change. *A Divergent Highschool*
1. Chapter 1

So, know I haven't updated my other story, well because i've been stressed. But I was listening to some music and though i'd make a highschool fanfic! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' P.O.V**

So my brother Caleb is the 'big' shot of our school. He's the quaterback of the football team and hangs out with all the other populars. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Will and Four. Caleb, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four are all part of a band. Plus they all play football, Basketball, and Four, Zeke, and Uriah run track. Christina Marlene and Shauna are in cheer, and Tennis. I just so happen to be in Track and Band. I play alto Sax, clarinet, percussion, and dabble with guitars.

It's Friday now which means Caleb has band practice so i'll have our mansion to my self. My parents are over in Europe for a fundraiser thing.

I get out of bed and look over at the clock. it's 6:30 am. My alarm should go off at 6:35. I quickly turn it off so I don't have to hear it's screaming. I quickly take a 10 minutes shower and apply light make-up. I grab a pair of dark blue faded skinny jean and throw them on over my purple lace panties. I take a lavender tight spaghetti strap tank top and put that on over purple lace push up bra. I take out my Chicago Bears sweatshirt and put that on. I throw on a pair of black Adidas sneakers, grab my backpack, put my Samsung Galaxy s4 into my sweatshirt pouch and run down stairs into the kitchen. I grab an apple from the basket. I walk into the foyer and see Caleb walking down one of our half circle stair cases.

"Hi Caleb." I say smiling.

"Sup Tris. You going to Caribou?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah you want anything? I'll bring it to school for you." I say.

"A caramel cappuccino would be great." He says.

"All right i'll bring it to school and drop it off at your locker. Do you want me to put it inside in case you're not there yet?" I ask

"That'll be great. Thanks Tris." He says and walks into the kitchen. I walk out the front door and get into my black audi r8 spyder convertible and push start. I put the top down. for it being march in Chicago it's 70 degrees. I don't know why I wore a sweat shirt but I did, and I can't take it off. I sigh pulling around out fountain and drive towards the gates. I smile at Jeffory out gate keeper and drive to Caribou. I went through the drive thru and got Caleb his drink and got myself the same. I Drive to school when Hinder Get Stoned comes on. I Crank up my 10 grand radio to 45. I haven't heard this song in forever. I tap my fingers to the beat. I find myself getting closer to school so I turn down my radio to 15. You can really hear the difference in volume and it makes me sad. I skid to a stop in a parking spot at school and let the rest of the song play.

Once its over I grab Caleb's drink, mine, and my backpack and put the top on my car then lock it. I walk into school and up 2 flights of stairs to Calebs locker. Only a few people are at school, well the people who have classes or lockers are on this level. The 11th graders Lockers are on this level. Mine is too considering me and Caleb are both twins. I open Caleb's locker and put his drink inside the lock it. I walk down the hallway when I see Caleb laughing with all his friends. I keep my head down trying not to bring attention to my self, but of course Caleb ruins that.

"TRIS! THANKS FOR THE COFFEE!" Caleb yells. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my head. He pulls away from me and starts talking with his friends. I hear the girls laughing and saying i'm like a little slave, along with caleb laughing at the jokes about how fat and ugly i am. I continue walking to my lock and when I got the I open it and throw my bag inside and shove my head into my locker. I don't like showing the world my body. I wear sweatshirts so people don't stare at how big my chest is, and how wide my hips are, and how slim my waist is. I perpously wear long big sweat shirts.

I grab my books and got to my first period.

* * *

Thankfully I have Band last period so I can have a smile on my face. For Band I'm a percusionist, Jazz band i play alto sax, and Pep Band im in the drum line. I play Drum line for the Football games, and basketball games. I play clarinet for fun so it's not a school thing. I walk to my car happily. I get in a drive to the mall and pick up a bright purple hair dye. I've always wanted to dye my hair and I decided I would today. I get enough for my whole head. Driving home I decide to pick up some Chinese food. I see Jeffory in the Gate passing booth and he waves me in. I stop a few feet once i'm in a bring him the food. He thanks me and continues watching the small TV he has in the booth. I drive the rest of the way to my house and park in the garage.

* * *

How'd you guys like the first chapter?! Please Review and Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Chapter 2! What'd you think of last chapter?

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I walk inside and run up the stairs to my bedroom. I throw my backpack in the corner of my room and run to my bathroom with the hair dye. Caleb would stop me if he was here. but he's not. He's at Four's with the rest of his band. I rinse my head of all my shampoo chemicals from this morning. I grab the dye and start rubbing 2 containers into my head. I look into the mirror and see my hair already turning colors. I smile and pull out my phone. I put it on my Ihome and start blasting The wanted. All Time Low begins to play and I start dancing around my room. My hair needs to sit for 45 minutes if I want a bright purple. I start singing along with the song I grab my back pack and work on some of my AP classes homework. I hear a timer and realize it's for my hair i jump off my bed and into my bathroom.

I rinse my head in the Jacuzzi bathtub and apply a large amount of conditioner. I ring out my hair and brush it while blow drying. I look in the mirror and I sequel in excitement. Caleb will be so mad! I Start rocking out to more of the wanted and change into my pj's I put on neon green short shorts that go right up to my woman area. The shorts don't cover the tops of my purple lace underwear. I pull off my sweat shirt. My tank top shows my new diamond belly button ring. Only my mom knows I got it. It was my 17th birthday gift. She was surprised that since I turned 17 I went from a C cup to a D cup in bra sizes. I smile at my self. I'm tired of being the nerd with the hot cool brother.

I grab my phone and run down the stairs. It's 10:24pm now and I still haven't eatin dinner yet. I put my phone into the house surround sound system. I push my Hollywood undead playlist. I turn it up to 68 (That's really loud). The song Everywhere I go comes on and I start singing along.

I hear the front the door open but I don't care I love Hollywood undead. I hear footsteps and talking and I turn around and See Caleb with Four, Uriah, Zeke.

Caleb stomps over to the stereo and turns it off throwing my phone across the room onto the couch. He grabs the beer from my hands and starts screaming.

"TRIS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? YOU DYED YOUR HAIR!? YOU HAVE A BODY PIERCING!?" Caleb yells at me.

"Well Caleb if I had a more supportive brother I wouldn't be doing this shit. I've been the loser for too long, so don't expect me to be that goody goody anymore. I can't stand being your fucking annoying sister! For god sakes Caleb! After everything I've been through I would think you'd be better to me! But No, you always are nice to me with no one else around but as soon as your friends are around its like you just want to embarrass and make fun of me." I say.

I go grab my phone and I hear Caleb trying to say sorry, but I ignore it. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and open the sliding glass door and run down the stairs to my back yard. I run into the woods that's behind our house. I found a spot when I was little after I found out I had cancer at age 5. I run to my spot and look over the River. The river is about 30 feet below ground. I call it the chasm. I sit on the edge dangling me legs over.

Caleb doesn't understand. He was the health baby born. I want the one born dead. I was the one who had friends but all either moved away or killed themselves. I was the one who had cancer. I'm the one who once had suicidal thoughts.

I hear my phone beep and I grab it and look at the message. It's from mom. great of course Caleb would tell her.

_Mom: Tris, Me and your father will be in Europe for The rest of the school year. We're so sorry but we'll visit a much as we can. I know you and Caleb can take care of each other so we don't need to worry. You both have your credit cards and don't worry about the bills, our assistant is taking care of that. I'm going to leave you in charge since i know you won't throw huge parties. I'll be home in 2 weeks for your Cancer check up. Please don't drink that much. ~Love Mom_

Great. Now there will be party's almost every weekend. I walk back to my house to see the rest of calebs friends there. Great just want I needed. I walk through the sliding glass door and close it behind me. All the girls mouths hang open as I walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge. I bend down to the point which I'm sure all the guys can see my big butt and panties. I grab a beer out of the back bottom shelf and stand up walking over to the counter that over looks the living room where everyone is sitting. I set my beer on the counter where everyone can see it.

"Tris you're not aloud to drink." Caleb says stearnly.

"Well Fuck you Caleb, because mom and dad aren't coming back till the end of the school year and i'm in charge. so You can't have parties. And if I really wanted to I could throw all these little whores out of the house. The guys are cool though. Now Caleb you're not aloud to have any parties. unless I say so." I say smirking. I open the beer and take a sip. Everyone looks at my surprised and I just laugh.

"Let me see it now." Caleb says. I slide my phone across the counter and he walks oer and picks it up. He punches in my pin and looks at the message. His face turns red with anger.

"Since when Have you needed this check up?!" Calebs hisses through his teeth. I shrug my shoulders and take my phone back. I plug in my ear buds and play Sorry for Party rockin by LMFAO. I put one ear bud in my ear. I grab my beer.

"Things like this don't always go away." I say. I walk around the Counter and pass and angry Caleb. I run stairs to my room. I put my phone on my steaker system and LMFAO mixed with hollywood Undead, Techno music and dubstep blast through my room.

* * *

How was this chapter? good? Bad? REVIEW! Tris isn't a drinker she drinks on occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

How'd you like last chapter? there's possible fourtris in this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I had finally turned off my music at about 1 am figuring my neighbors would start to get mad. I curl into a ball watching Tv in my bed. I turn the TV off and roll to my side and look at the picture on my nightstand. My only boyfriend. His name was Al. He knew how to treat me right. When I was feeling down he always held me close and let my cry on his shoulder. He would buy me ice cream when it was that time of the month. He would watch romantic movies with me. For our 1 year anniversary he took me to a fancy restaurant then to the Chicago Bears game. It was so far the best night of my life. But this passed summer Al moved to Florida with his aunt after both his parents had gotten in a crash and died instantly. We wanted to have a long distance relationship but it didn't work out. I haven't heard from him since.

I know that my cancer is coming back. It's a feeling that I have. And only Al has helped me through it. He's the only one I can talk to.

I grab the picture and hold it close to me. It's me and Al at the bears games kissing on the kiss cam. I silently cry. I grab my phone and slowly press 2. The phone ring for a few moments before he answers.

"Hello?" He says sleepily.

"Al..." I say crying. I hear stirring then a fully aware Al.

"Tris? What's wrong?" He says.

"Al It's coming back..." I say sobbing.

"You mean t-the cancer..." He says shuddering.

"As far as I know yes. I have an appointment with my mom in 2 weeks but i'm so scared and all Caleb does is make fun of me, along with all his friends..." I sob.

"Can we skype? I need to see your face." Al asks.

"My computer is broken... But I can get Calebs." I says still crying.

"Okay. I'll be on in 5 minutes waiting for you. Okay Trissy?" Al coos.

"Bye. Ally." I say. I hang up. I slowly get up from bed and wipe the tears the keep coming down my face. I walk to my door and walk out into the hallway I hear all of Calebs friends still in the living room. I look over the railing and all of them are playing My Grand Theft Auto V. I sigh walking down the set of stairs closest to my room. I walk into the living room and everyone stares at me. The girl start laughing but Caleb jumps out of his seat and rushes to me.

"Tris? what's wrong?" He ask in a sweet voice. He wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shirt.

"Its coming back." I sob into his shirt so only he can hear me.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

"Yes. I can feel it. I just know it. Can I please use your laptop to Skype Al? I really need him right now." I say sobbing not caring if anyone else see's. Caleb pulls away from me and nods. He brings my to the couch and sits me next to Four.

"Tris Stay here. I'll go get it for you. Four please watch her. She's in a very delicate condition right now. as for the rest of you. Insult her one fucking time I will personally kick your ass." Caleb says in a harsh tone. He then walks away.

I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head in them. I silently cry to myself. I can't stand to look at everyone's judging faces. They guys aren't so bad but the girls are like the devils.

"What are you crying because you know you're ugly and no boy would ever touch you? I feel bad for you four, you have to sit by it." Christina says.

"Christina Shut you face. You're just pissed off because Tris has a better life than you." Four says.

"Like that thing would have a better life that me!" Christina scoffs. "I'm prettier, I have a boyfriend, I'm the most popular girl in school, and I don't go crying to my big brother to have people notice my pathetic looser self." Christina say.

I feel Four put his arm around me and whispers in my ear.

"You're beautiful Tris, and I've noticed you every day, just wanting to talk to you." He says. I blush smiling I turn my head and look him in the eyes. They're a ocean blue like the water off of the coral reef in Australia. I smile and mouth 'Thank you'. He smiles back at me and pulls my leg over his lap and rests my head on his chest as I cry.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Caleb say.

"Christina was insulting Tris. A lot." Four says.

"CHRISTINA GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Caleb yells.

"Why? It's not like it has feelings." Christina says snottily.

"Marlene, Shauna Get her out. NOW!" Caleb commands. Marlene and Shauna nod. Will picks up a Cursing Christina up and they all take her home. Zeke and Uriah are at Fours feet looking at me and asking if i'm okay. I shake my head no and they hug me. I never knew these guys had a soft side. Caleb sits his computer case on the the coffee table behind Uriah and Zeke. He sits next to me and rubs my back.

"Do you want me to get skype set up?" Caleb asks. I just nod into Fours shirt. I hear Caleb start typing keys and soon enough I hear Al's soothing voice.

"Tris!" He says

I turn around in fours arms still crying.

"Caleb do your friends know? About that thing that ummm yea..." Al says trying not to give anything away.

"No they don't. and I'm sure Tris wants to keep it on the down low." Caleb says.

"Okay. Tris honey, please talk to me. Are you sure about this?" Al says concerned.

"I'm really sure. Me and My mom have been talking about it for a long time. the doctors have been monitoring it lately, but my next appointment is in 2 weeks and I can't wait that long. I'm really really scared!" I say crying.

"It's okay Tris. We can get through this together." Al says.

"Tris are you pregnant?" Zeke asks.

"No She's not Zeke it's nothing like that." Caleb says.

"Caleb on Monday take her to the doctor." Al says giving Zeke a death glare.

"I will." Caleb says.

"Tris it's really late I need to sleep." Al says yawing.

"Okay. goodnight Al." I say.

"Night Tris." Al says and ends the Call.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Four asks. He seems a little mad. Four must like me.

"Ex boyfriend. He's helped me through a lot." I say snuggling into four. I close me eye and find myself drifting off into sleep. Four is like the warmest, and softest pillow ever. Not to mention I can feel his muscles through this shirt. Just as i'm about to fall asleep I hear Zeke.

"Dude, four I think Tris likes you." Zeke says.

"I'd hope so because I really Like her." Four says running his hand through my hair.

"Four just don't hurt her. She can't handle much more before she could go off the deep end." Caleb says.

"do you mean suicide?" Uriah asks

"Yes. I do" Caleb says.

"I won't hurt her she means to much to me." Four says. After that I drown everything else out before falling asleep. Some time later I feel like i'm being carried up the stairs and into my bedroom. I'm placed into my bed. My covers are put over me. I open my eyes and see four about to leave my room.

"Four..." I say quietly.

He turns around and walks back over to me and kneels next to my bed.

"Yes Tris." He says softly.

"Please stay with me." I say quietly.

"Of Course..." He says and I smile. I push myself back and make room for him on my queen bed. I fold the blanket back so he can crawl in. He gets in and lays down facing me. I crawl over to him an snuggle into him. I listen to his breathing and heart beat as I slowly fall into the best sleep i've ever had.

* * *

BOOM! CHAPTER 3! Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

Did you guy like the Fourtris in the last chapter? I hope you did.

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I wake up and hear a light snore. I'm happy I had four sleep here with me. It's kept me so much more calm. I feel safe in his arms, In Al's arms I felt somewhat safe. But this is what I want when I wake up everyday. I smile and snuggle into Four. his arms are wrapped around my waist holding my close. We both face my closet and windows, my door to our backs. The sun is slowly creeping in threw the windows. I smile and slowly pull out of Fours grips. I get out of bed and pull the covers back over Four.

I unlock my balcony door and slide it open. I walk out and lean on the railing. I grab my phone out of my pocket from last night. I push play to my favorite song. "Last To Know" By the Wanted. I don't have it too loud so it'll wake Four up but enough that he'll hear it if he does wake up. I start to sing along.

The wanted's songs have helped my through my cancer episodes so many times. But this song speaks to me the most. It made me think of all the people who I'll leave if I die from cancer. The song stops playing and I feel Arms wrap around my waist.

"Tris, That was beautiful..." It's Four. I nod tears start to fall down my face. Four turns me around. He smiles at me and wipes my tears away with his thumbs. He grabs my hands with his.

"Tris Are you okay?" four asks me gently.

"Define Okay." I say sadly.

"What's wrong? I can fix it for you." he says caressing my head.

"You can't fix it. I can't be fixed..." I whisper. Tears start to fall from my eyes and he leans down and kisses them away. He slides his hand under my hair and holds my head.

"Caleb, Said you've had... suicidal thoughts... is that true?" his voice hushed.

"Yes... yes it is... It just hurts so much. I'm just the problem version of Caleb. He's perfect, with no flaws. I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. I have tons of flaws that it hurts me just to say..." I sob. Four brings me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I grip his shirt and cry into it.

"It's okay Tris. We'll get through this together..." He says. He takes my arms and wrap them around his neck. I grip on to his neck and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks back into my room. He closes the door behind him.

"Are you hungry?" He says softly

"A little bit." I say.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. I blush. He walks out of my room and I snuggle into his shoulder. He walks down the stairs slowly so I don't move around that much. We reach the bottom the of the stairs and walk into the kitchen. He sat me on the counter.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to make you something for breakfast." He said. I smile at him giving him the go ahead. He smiles and starts to make me pancakes. He takes 2 packs of bacon out of the freezer and I give him a confused look.

"You and I know for damn sure that once Uri, Zeke and Caleb smell bacon they'll run down here like starving lions." He says. I start to giggle.

"Tris, do you like the Wanted?" He asks. I start nodding my head fast and quick. He starts to laugh. He takes his phone out and puts it into the kitchen speaker system. I smile and he starts to sing along to Heart Vacancy. His voice is REALLY good. He's most likely the lead singer in his band. I smile at him while he sings. He's perfect.

He sets the food down at the table setting extra plate for Uri, Zeke, and Caleb. He sit across from me and begins to eat. I pick up a piece of Bacon, and just as i'm about to put it in my mouth Zeke, Uriah and Caleb are running down the stairs in their boxers for food. I turn around and Uriah opens his mouth and eats the piece of bacon out of my hand.

"Fanks Fris." Uriah says with his mouth full of my bacon. I whine and grab a piece of bacon off his plate. He growls and tries to bite my hand. I laugh and eat the bacon.

"Tris, who's your favorite member of the Wanted?" Four asks.

"Well, I have more than 1. I love Nathan, Tom, and Max. I mean Nathan is only 20! I could date him! I'm 17, he's 20. It'll work out perfectly!" I say. Four laughs and shakes his head.

"Tris do you like One Direction?" Zeke asks.

"No. I mean they have good music, but they are like the 'Boy' band. The Wanted are like rebels facing the world head on. I just think 1D is too boyish for me." I say. Uriah and Zeke put their hands out for me to high five them. I high five them both and we all laugh.

"Tris, I called mom this morning. I told her i'm taking your to an emergency clinic today. I just feel like monday's too far away. Not to mention your little episode last night." Caleb says drinking orange juice. I nod and finish my breakfast and clean my plate off at the sink.

"When are we going?" I ask

"In about 10 minutes." caleb replys. I nod and run upstairs and into my room I grab some baby blue booty shorts, and a baby blue tank top. I put on my purple Adidas sneakers. I grab the necklace Caleb gave me when I was first diagnosed with cancer. It's a locket that had both me and Caleb sitting on the swings in our back yard. I grab my purse and phone and walk down stairs to see Everyone dressed and waiting at the door.

"Tris, The guys are gonna come with too. But they'll be waiting in the waiting room." Caleb comments.

"Okay, what car are we taking?" I ask.

"We'll take my truck." Caleb says.

"I'll have a hard time getting down." I say.

"I'll get you out. Okay?" Caleb says I nod and we all walk to Caleb's Truck. Uriah runs and gets in the passenger seat. Caleb grabs his collar and pulls him out and to the ground. Caleb picks me up and sets me in the passenger seat in the truck. He gets into the drivers seat while everyone else gets in the back. I turn the radio on and put the Wanted playlist on. I sit back in my seat and close my eyes.

A Sharp pain shoots through me and I grip onto the door. My hears blurs on and off. I open my eyes. No one's noticed yet. Another sharp pain shoots through my spine. I grip my seat digging my hand into it. I throw my head back. I feel the veins popping out of my neck. Caleb glances over and me.

"SHIT TRIS!" He yells. Everyone looks and me and starts to get worried. I let out a blood curdling scream. I feel Four grab my hand and grip on to it. Tears start falling as the pain grows forcefully. I hear Caleb telling me to stay with them, but I can't. I'm too far gone. My eyes then shut, and everything goes black

* * *

I'm so evil i know! HAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

90 REVIEWS IN ONLY 4 CHAPTERS!? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

Okay, Tris is not fat. She's skinny but has curves. I hate it when people say that they don't get it because if you were to read closely like i know most you do, you would understand that tris had cancer when she was little causing her to isolate herself from the world. anyways.. TO LE STORY!

**Chapter 5**

**Tris' P.O.V**

The last thing I remember is sitting the the truck having a very odd seizure. I heard Four, Zeke, and Uriah screaming, and Caleb trying to keep me awake. I tried so hard, but I couldn't. I look straight up at the white ceiling. Definitely not mine. I look to my right and see an IV in my right arm. Caleb is sitting in the chair besides my bed. He's holding my hand as if it's reassuring him i'm not dead. Of course he's sleeping. I slow use my other arm and prop myself up. I see Four sitting in a chair by the window. He seems to be in deep thought. I look over at Zeke and Uriah and try to hold in my laugh. Uriah is snuggling up to Zeke on the couch. I try to grab my phone from my pocket but I feel down my leg and see I only have my bra and panties on. Shit. My chest isn't even covered up yet. They saw me chest! No!

"Look who's awake. You gave us all quite the scare there Tris." Four says still looking out the window.

"Did... I have a seizure?" I ask slowly.

"You had a very odd seizure... But to answer your question yes you did." He says look over his shoulder at me.

"I'm sorry... I forgot to take my medication this morning." I say looking down.

"It's okay Tris. It's not your fault." four says fully facing me now.

"Is there anything else you know?" I ask.

"No. While they were doing tests on you they only let Caleb in. But when he walked out his was crying. I asked what happened and he said he's not telling." Four says. It must be really bad because Caleb never cries unless it's really bad. When I was about 8 or 9 sitting on my death bed was the only time he had cried. So now I know, something bad is going to happen.

"I most likely know..." I say looking at mine and Caleb's hand. A tear rolls down my face knowing this could be my last year.

"What is it?" Four asks.

"I don't like to share it. I don't want people to treat me differently. But now you, Zeke, and Uriah know I have a seizure problem." I say avoiding eye contact with him.

"We would never treat your differently Tris. I'll make sure we don't tell anybody. You don't have to tell me anything else unless you want to." He says to me.

"Maybe i'll tell you someday." I say smiling a sad smile at him.

"And when that day comes. I'll be all ears." He says. I smile at him and laugh. I feel Caleb start to move and he sits up and looks at me.

"Tris.." His voice softer than a mouse.

"I have news..." He says as a tear slips down his face.

"You're seizure problem has become much more of a problem... But there are much worst things that must be taken care of. I talk to mom and Dad.. they're both flying home in the morning an should be here within a day or so. but as for now you'll be staying in the hospital until they run that special test." Caleb says sounding depressed. I nod my head.

"If you guys need to talk I can take these guys to get some food.' Four says gesturing to Zeke and Uriah.

"Thanks Four." Caleb says. Four nods kicking Zeke and Uriah making both of them scramble to their feet. Four motions to the door and they all walk out. Caleb turns to me and holds my face in his hands.

"Tris... It came back... and its worse than ever." Caleb says. I feel a tear run down my face. I knew it. I clutch his hand tightly.

"They're going to have you do an MRI scan tomorrow morning. but you'll be out in time for school on Monday. mom and dad will be here by the time you get out of the MRI." He says. I nod looking down. I totally forgot I was only in my undergarments.

"Caleb can you help me change? or at least get a nurse in here." I ask

"They want blood flow to your body. They were going to have you be naked but I said this was good enough. Plus it could also be hard with your IV." Caleb comments. I sigh and laugh.I adjust me bed with the help of Caleb and sit almost straight up. Caleb rolls the desk over me and sets a laptop on it.

"Why do you have this?" I say

"Zeke and Uriahs mom heard what happened. She was concerned and came to check on you. She brought Uri's laptop so we can all watch movies. She was going to bring the guys home but everyone said they wanted to be here for you." Caleb smiles.

"That was nice." I say. I open the laptop and there's a stickynote that says _Password: Pansycakes. _I laugh and show Caleb he smiles and I log into Uri's laptop. His desktop background is the football team holding the state championship cup. I smile as I open google Chrome and go to Youtube and click play to start listening to the wanted. My face lights up as I hear their beautiful voices. I Look over at Caleb and his smile grows as he start to sings "Walks like Rihanna" to me. The door opens and Uriah Zeke and Four come in. The all stand around my bed and start to sing too. I smile and start laughing loudly. Uri takes a solo and holds my face while doing so. When it gets back to the chrous they all start spinning and jumping in circles. When the Boom boom part comes on they stand making heart pounding motions with their hands. The song soon finishes and I start clapping and giggling.

"I love you guys." I say laughing.

"We love you too trissy." Zeke says kissing my cheek. Uriah comes and kisses my cheek after Zeke. Four then comes up and kisses my forehead, letting it linger there for a few moments. I smile at everyone. The door opens and I see my doctor. Clarence. He's known me since I was 10. He's helped my through the last time I had cancer. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, and a defined jaw line. { Picture Channing Tatum. ;) }

"Tris." He says as he sits on the stool and rolls over to me.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." He says.

"Maybe I wanted to see the best doctor in the world." I say.

"Tris, You're a friend of mine and I hate to see you in this condition. I mean Tris, this is the third time in your life. This is unexplainable. I don't know how this could happen. Plus you died you Hair! Tris! What were you thinking! What if you meet the Wanted! And your hair is all wacky!" Clarence said.

"Okay If I were to meet the Wanted i'd die." I say laughing.

"This might be the year, maybe next year. You never know." He says. I laugh.

"If I make it." I say

"You'll make it. You're a fighter. Now who are your friends?" He asks.

"This is Four, Uriah, and Zeke. and you already know Caleb." I says pointing to everyone. He nods his head.

"Do they know?" Clarence asks.

"No, but maybe i'll tell them someday." I say

"That somedays coming up fast." Clarence says.

"That bad." I say frowning.

"I'm afaid so. But listen, I had bumped up the Scan. We can start prep in less than an hour, or we can wait till it was supposed to be. Your choice." He says.

"I'll do it now." Say shakily. Caleb leans over and hugs me. He starts to stroke my head holding me tight.

"It'll be okay Tris. You've done it a million times before." Clarence says trying to comfort me.

"And if I don't wake up! It's still nerve raking." I say uneven.

"Okay. Lets go get you in a gown." Clarence says to me. I slowly sling my legs over the bed, everyone can see me in my bra and panties now. Clarence pushes his stool back and he grabs hold on my left arm. He grabs his walky-talky and presses the button.

"Requesting an MRI pick up bed to Beatrice Priors Room. Room 345." He says. I look over and Zeke and Four, and Uriah, and they all look scared.

"An MRI? Why?" Four asks.

"I'll tell you someday." I say smiling sadly. Clarence detaches my IV and helps me up. Caleb fixes my underwear behind me. I turn around and shake my head at him. He laughs. Clarence helps me to the Bathroom and closes the door behind him. He helps me out of my clothes. He grabs my Bra and Panties from my hand and sets them on the counter. He takes a gown and slides my arms into their holes. He ties it behind my back. I grab the part by my butt so no one sees my butt. We walk back into my room and wait for my MRI bed. Clarence hands Caleb my undergarments.

"Wait. So you get to help girls change and see them naked?!" Uriah says

"Yeah I do." Clarence says.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DOCTOR!" Uriah Yells.

"But i'm not a perv about it. You'll get fired if you are." Clarence states.

"But still dude." Zeke now says.

I sit back on my bed and Caleb hold my gown for me. I thank him and wait for my bed. The doors open and a Bed rolls into the room with more nurses and doctors. I look over my shoulder and Caleb, Four, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Be Safe Kido. I love you." Caleb says kissing my forehead.

The guys all get up and hug me, but not too tight.

"You'll be fine Trissy." Uriah says

"See you when you get back little one" Zeke says

"I'll see you soon. Remember you need to come back to me." Four says whispering in my ear. Then pulls away. I get into the bed and look at the guys one more time before i'm rolled down to the Lab.

* * *

That was one long chapter! Please Leave a review and tell me how it was! Now I'm Off to my band Concert! I'm not so sure i'll update tomorrow because I always get The next chapter done before I post a chapter. But i don't have chapter 6 done so i'll be behind. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

so was last Chapter good? Hope you liked it!

**Chapter 6**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I'm currently being rolled down the hallway to the MRI lab with Clarence and some other doctors along side me. I'm pushed into an elevator as everyone piles in. Clarence clicks the lap level and I feel the elevator lift up. I look over at Clarence and he just smiles. I close my eyes as everyone shuffles out of the elevator and pushes my bed to the scanning room. I hear doors open and then everyone stops. I open my eyes and see Clarence looking at me.

"Okay, Now Tris, We'll be doing an MRI on your head to see your prognosis on your epilepsy. Are you sure you want to do this now?" Clarence says. I nod my head. Nurses come over to me and put me on the MRI bed. I sit up waiting for Clarence. He sets up the Little Tv with The Wanted playing on it.

"Would you like the serum? Or can you stay still? If you need to talk at anytime just say something. i'll Hear you on the intercom." Clarence says.

"I'll most likely fall asleep listening to The Wanted. As I usually do when we do the MRI's. I mean I haven't needed the serum the last 5 MRI's." I say. Clarence nods and lays me down gently. I put the ear buds in and smile one last time at everyone. The machine turns on and I'm slowly pushed into the machine. I close my eyes, as the red line starts to scan my head.

*Page break*

I wake up to my music being turned off, and myself rolling out of the MRI. I open my eyes and am blinded by the light. I hear a faint chuckle. I slowly open my eyes so they can adjust to the light. I sit up and see Clarence looking over my MRI scan. He turns around and smiles a sad smile at me.

"Your friends are in a class right now learning what to do when a person has a seizure. That Four guy became very paranoid. I think he likes you." Clarence smirks. I blush.

"You like him don't you." Clarence says grinning.

"Well... If you put it that way..." I say laughing.

"I may just like him a tiny bit..." I mumble.

"Knew it. the way you look at him... plus he seamed to be little mad I had to help you change." He tells me. I smile and look at the MRI screen.

"So what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"There's nothing wrong with you Tris. Well That you can help at least. But looking over your MRI and Other tests in the past, your Epilepsy is becoming worst. We're going to be treating it with a very deadly drug. You have to listen to me while you're taking this. don't take more than it says, take as much as it says when it says. I don't want anything happening to you Tris. You're a friend of mine." Clarence says getting serious.

"I understand." I say nodding.

"Do any of your friends have the the same classes as you? Or at least one in each class?" He asks

"Uriah is in every class. Caleb's in 2. Four is in my gym. And Zeke is in 3." I say.

"Good because by the looks of it you'll be needing their help. Now lets get you back to your room and eat and play some games shall we? I'll send these over to the Lab for further inspection. Oh and before I forget, You can't drive to school anymore. I don't want you driving at all." He replies sending my MRI to the Lab. He turns the computer off and turns to me. He opens a wheelchair and turns to me. I put my arms around his neck as he lifts me up and gently sets in into the wheelchair. He shuts everything down in the MRI room and wheels me out. We have small talk on the way to my room.

"So Tris, What are you hungry for? It's about 10:35 at night but i'm sure you're hungry considering you haven't eating since 6:45 in the morning. Oh Caleb told me if you're wondering when I knew you last ate." He says.

"That's a very hard decision. I think i'll keep it light and have a simple Cesar salad." I say looking back at him.

"With Ice cream." He says.

"You know it!" I laugh. We get to my room and Clarence opens the door and pushes me in. Caleb's laying on the couch in some basket ball shorts and a t-shirt watching Tv. He looks over at us and smiles and sighs with relief.

"How bad is it Clarence?" He asks sitting up, putting his hands into his lap and leaning forward.

"Just by looking at her MRI there's a big difference. Her epilepsy is becoming worst. I'm going t put her on deadly drugs that should control it. She's not aloud to drive while taking these drugs. Since you already know how to help her during a seizure you don't have to worry about taking the classes. But your friends are taking a class right now. They should be done in a few minutes. No i'm going to get your food tris, Caleb you wanted anything?" Clarence tells Caleb.

"Coffee, and a cheese burger. Please." He says. Clarence nods and folds the wheelchair up and sets it against my wall after helping me in my bed.

"Tris if you want you can put your undergarments back on before i plug you Iv back in." Clarence says to me.

"I'll help you Tris, clarence can you sit outside the door making sure Prev 1, Prev 2 and four don't come walking in?" Caleb asks. Clarence nods and walks outside blocking the window and door. Caleb helps me into my undergarments and helps me in bed again. He opens the door and Clarence walks in and connects my IV once again. He leaves to get me and Caleb's food.

Not even 2 minutes later Uriah, Zeke, and Four come walking into the room.

"Caleb dude i need some clothes. Do you expect me to sleep in skinny jeans all night?" Zeke says

"I got some more clothes in my bag right there. I always come prepared for things like this." Caleb says.

"Alright I want and explanation Tris. What's wrong?" Four asks

"I figured i'd have to tell you guys. But can we wait until Clarence brings me and Caleb's food? I don't want to be interrupted." I say. They nod. As if timed Clarence brings my food and Caleb's. We thank him. I got 4 things of Ice cream. I give on to Four, Uriah and Zeke keeping one to myself.

"So ever since I was a kid I was diagnosed with epilepsy. Epilepsy is a disorder where I constantly have seizures as you witnessed. I haven't had many in the past year or so but my MRI scan i just did shows that it's becoming worst. I'm now being put onto a deadly drug that if i don't use as directed I could die within a matter of seconds." I finally say to them.

"Is that it?" Zeke asks.

"I'll tell you guys some day. Not today. But someday." I say with a weak smile. I start to eat my salad but only get a few bites in. I push in away along with my ice cream.

"You're not eating?" Zeke asks.

"She doesn't eat after taking an MRI it's to never racking for her. She'll eat a little but then push everything away." Caleb says to them. I nod and get curled up in my bed. Zeke Uriah and Four all get changed into basketball shorts and t-shirts. Zeke lays down on the couch, Caleb and Uriah sit down and recline 2 recliners that were brought into my big hospital room. I move over and pat the side of my bed. Four comes over and lays down next to me putting another blanket onto of him so there's a blanket separating us.

"I don't like that" Caleb says pointing at us

"Tris don't mind do you trissy?" Four says. I shake my head and lay back onto four's chest. The guys put on Netflix from Uriah's computer and hook it up to the TV. They put the avengers on and about 1 fourth through it I fell asleep in four's arms.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! BTW you guys a going crazy with Reviews! I love It! Keep on Reviewing! Love you Guys! Follow me on twitter LoveTobiasEaton


	7. Chapter 7

How'd you guys like last chapter? Just a Wee bit of FourTris. I know sad. But that's not too long away.

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I wake up to yelling. I see all the guys on the couch and recliners arguing about Tom and Jerry. I sit up shaking my head at them. I grab my phone off the table. I check the clock and see it's 1:30 in the afternoon.

"You guys let me sleep till 11:30!" I exclaim. They all look over at me.

"Sorry Tris, Clarence wanted you to sleep. He looks like shit too. I don't think he went home last night. He facial expression was painful when he looked at you this morning." Caleb said gently. I nodded. I slowly laid back down onto the hospital bed. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Tris please don't cry we'll get through this." Caleb says sitting on the edge of the bed brushing the hair back to show my pained expression.

"When are the other tests going to happen?" I say looking up to him with tears clouding my eyes.

"Tris... Your eyes... they look like glass... They're gray... not gray blue..." Caleb says getting scared. I gulp as Caleb get off my bed. I start crying. I feel my arm twitch. I hear The guys asks What's going on. Caleb puts his right hand on my jaw gripping it tightly to hold my head. With his other hand he presses the nurse button. A few seconds pass and I feel my legs start to twitch.

"Keep looking my in the eyes okay Tris. Only Focus on me." I start choking on my spit, as I start having a seizure. Caleb positions my head so I stop choking. My head begins to jerk in Caleb's strong grip. Caleb beings to cry as he holds me down with all the force in his body. I hear him scream. I see blurry figures fill the room. I hear People scream as I feel my IV ripped from my arm. I look for Caleb but can't find him. I see Four in the corner of the room looking really scared. My seizure stops and I can't move. I'm laying with my head over the railing of my bed. I look down and see blood flowing from my mouth.

"No one touch her." I hear Clarence say. I moan loudly. I lift my arm up from underneath me to help myself sit but fail. My arm falls out from underneath me and I hit my head on the railing.

"Awe Fuck!" I yell. I use my other arm and roll myself on to my back. I sit the blood out of my mouth into a Cup being held out to my by Caleb. I look around at everyone. I smile and lift myself into a sitting position.

"I'm better. C-can I get s-some water a-and drugs t-to make my n-neck pain b-better. Plus m-my jaw hu-hurts." I say to one of the nurses. They look at Clarence and he nods.

Clarence walks over to me and sits on the edge on my bed staying clear of all the blood on the floor. Caleb is crying and it sitting next to my bed in a chair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Tris." Caleb says.

"I-It's N-not your fault" I says slurring my words. I smile at him.

"Y-you w-were doing t-the right t-thing." I say Caleb smiles about to touch my head but takes his hand away like his touch might hurt me.

"It seems you just had a small Seizure Tris. I'd say you can leave the hospital tonight around 5. As long as you take the medication you should only have a seizure every few days. I'm surprised you didn't have a seizure on Friday. But you did have 2 at home on Thursday I take it?" Clarence says. I nod.

"C-Caleb wasn't t-there for o-one. But i-i got over i-it myself." I say. Clarence nods happily.

"That's great Tris. Now I'm writing a note saying no gym and your out of Track. Is band a problem? Like the Drums do they hurt your head or do you ever feel as if you're going to have a seizure." he says.

"N-no. N-never. M-music s-stops it." I say. Clarence nods and writes the notes for gym and track.

"I don't need a weak Tris. But I need to take blood from you to preform those other tests" He says. I nod and Clarence beings to draw blood from my hand. He takes about 7 viles full. I drink an orange juice he gives me. A nurse walks in with water, and some pain killers. I take 3 pain killers giving to me from Clarence. I lay on the bed looking up and Clarence patches up where I ripped the IV out. Clarence Give me the note and I set it down on the table.

"I'll message your school telling them your are not to participate in gym or Track. I'll see you in 2 hours Tris. I need to get your meds ready so you can be sent home later." He says leaving the room. Four sits on the ocuch with Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris, I didn't know you had such a horrible problem. I'm so sorry." Zeke says.

"I-i don't want P-pity." I say looking down.

"I already k-know. I'm not normal." I say. My stuttering starting to subside.

"You're you tris. You're normal." Four says to me. I smile. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

*page break*

I wake up and see it's about 4:30. I look at all they guys. Caleb's on the phone and The guys are playing some game on Uriah's laptop. Caleb hangs up the phone and sighs. He see me up and walks over.

"Dad can't come home. He says he'll try to get home when he can. But you know how the US government is. Even though we live in Chicago he may work with the president much more now. But mom's going to get a flight in 2 weeks. She knows you're going to be okay in our hands so.. yeah." Caleb says. I nod. Clarence comes in the room.

"Tris you're free to go. You all with have to come with me to get Tris's Medication." He says. I'm helped up by Caleb. I grab my clothes from the table and put them on in the bathroom. I walk out brushing my hair with my hands. I smile at everyone. I grab all my things and put them in my purse. I walk and sit the the wheelchair Clarence has waiting for me. Caleb pushes me as we all walk down to the pharmacy. Clarence gets my medication. He hands me a bag with it all.

"Tris, I'll be over at your house tomorrow, to check up on you." Clarence says. I smile. Four helps me into the Truck. I thank him and he kisses my cheek. I blush and Clarence smirks.

"Here Tris take this. It's a Monitor. It send out a signal to us when ever you have a seizure. It also track you. Incase you have a extreame seizure and no one knows where you are. Caleb do you want one so you can know when she has a seizure?" Clarence says putting a wrist band on me. Caleb nods.

"Guy do you want one too?" All the guys nod and everyone gets a receiving wrist band.

"It'll go off whenever she has a seizure. Caleb don't turn your off. But when you guys are at home you guys can. It'll beep then state the level of a seizure she has. Good luck." Clarence says. Everyone else gets in the Truck. I wave goodbye to Clarence as we head home.

* * *

Did you like this chapter?! Follow me on Twitter LoveTobiasEaton

LOVE YA GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8

So Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so. You guys have set a limit. You reviewed so much I expect it now... Makes me sad... BUT I LOVE READING THEM! I smile so much!

**Chapter 8**

**Tris' P.O.V**

The ride home was very quit. Except for light music in the background and Uriah complaining about not eating dinner. Caleb finally agreed and we're now driving to McDonalds.

"Drive thru. Yay! or Nay." Caleb says. Everyone says inside so we can eat there. Caleb parks the truck and everyone get out except for me. Uriah, Zeke, and Caleb all walk in side except for Four who stands at my open door.

"Do you need help Tris?" Four asks.

"No. I got this. Just stay there in case." I say. I slow sling my legs over the edge of the set. It doesn't help one bit that Caleb has a lifted truck. I grab the seat and jump out of the truck. I stumble and almost fall. Four catches me and pulls me up.

"Thanks Four" I say smiling at him. He closes the door after I'm able to stand on my own. He takes my hand in his.

"Any time princess." He says leaning down and kissing my head. I smile as his laces his hand with mine. We both start walking inside to get our food. we walk in and see Caleb, Uriah and Zeke sitting wtih Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will and some other girl. Four looks down at me.

"Come on lets go get something to eat. What do you want?" He asks.

"I'm not really hungry. I don't want anything." I say still holding his hand.

"I know you're hungry. Then how about we share a Fri and get some Chocolate frappes?" He says. I nod and he smiles. He orders 1 large fri and 2 large chocolate frappe's. He grabs the tray with 1 hand and pulls me to our own booth in the corner. He hands me my frappe and takes his.

"Thank you Four." I say smiling. He takes my hand into his over the table. I smile and he leans cross the table and kisses my cheek. I blush and hair falls onto my face. Four pushes the hair behind my ears.

"Where do we stand?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He says

"What I mean is you act like we're more than friends if you catch my jift." I say to Four. He nods.

"Tris Prior will you please be my girlfriend?" He says now holding both my hands.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Four Eaton." I say. He kisses my hands.

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He says stern. I laugh.

"It makes me smile when you laugh." He says. I smile and he grabs a fri and puts it up to my face. I open my mouth and he throws it in. I laugh and swallow it. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out. I see a text from my mom.

_Tris, I don't know if Caleb told you this earlier but I won't be able to get home until a few weeks. You Father and I are trying to get home soon but you know how the US Government is when It comes to me and your dad working. I love you Tris. Your Father too. We'll be home as soon as possible. ~Love Mom._

I smile and tell my mom i'll be fine and I love her and dad too. I look up and Four has a confused look on his face.

"My mom said she and my dad couldn't get home until a few weeks. I guess this is my problem." I say taking a sip of my drink.

"That's not true. You have Caleb, Zeke, Uriah and Me. We all know and won't tell anyone. Don't worry princess. You're not alone anymore." Four says. I smile. four leans across the table and kisses away tear that I didn't even know had fallen. He pulls away and sits back down in his spot.

"Thank you." I says so only he can hear it. He nods and we eat the rest of the fri's. I get up telling four i'm going to use the restroom and i'll be right back. I walk into the ladies room and see the girl that was sitting with everyone else earlier. I turn the sink on and wash my face with the water. I look into the mirror at my wet face. I grab a paper towel and dry my face off.

"You. Stay away from Four. He's mine. And What's with your stupid wrist band? everyone else had one." She says. I look over at her.

"And who the fuck are you?" I ask in a sassy tone.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch. You better stay away from Four. Like I said what's with your stupid wrist band?" She says walking over to me. She grabs at my monitor. I yank my arm away.

"I dont think i'll be staying away from my boyfriend. And don't touch me." I hiss. She tried to punch me but I block it. She then was successful enough to punch me in the face. I stagger backward and hit the back of my head against the wall. I close my eyes in pain. I kick her feet out from underneath her and she fall onto her butt. I quickly get up holding the back of my head. I run out of the bathroom and Four sees me. He quickly gets up and rushes to me.

"Tris! what happened?!" He says pulling my into his chest. I cry into his chest. He wraps his arms around my and guides my backwards to the guys table. He has on hand gently placed on the back of my head where I hit it against the wall.

"Lets go." Four says. I hear people get up.

"Just meet at my place guys." I hear Caleb say. people start to move and next thing I know four has picked me up and is carrying me to the truck.

"Zeke, Uriah one of you can sit in the front." Four says. I hear Uriah Screaming and running to the Truck. I chuckle into Fours chest. Zeke gets in the back of the truck along with me and Four. Caleb pulls out of the parking lot.

"Tris, what happened in there?" Four asks. I tell four the whole story about her threatening me and trying to break my monitor then her punching me in the face making me hit my head. Then me kicking her feet out from underneath her.

"Molly." Four says.

"Who?" I ask

"Molly. The girl that did that to you." He says.

"Oh." Is all I say. We arrive back at my house and the time reads 6:13 pm. Caleb parks in front of the door. Everyone gets out and Four picks me up and carries me. Caleb Uriah and Zeke go into the living room. Four takes me up to my bedroom. I open the door and he closes it with his foot.

"You know I have legs." I say.

"I know. I though this was romantic. Bring my girlfriend up to her room. Like the Princess she is." He says kissing my cheek. I laugh and he sets me down. I walk over to my closet and grab purple short shorts from under armour and it's matching tank top. I walk to my dresser and grab blue lace panties and a blue lace bra.

"I'm going to get my pj's on." I say to Four as I walk into the bathroom. I quickly change then put my dirty clothes into the hamper. I brush my teeth after. I walk back into my room and Four is laying on my bed on his phone. He puts his phone down and pats his lap. I shake my head and laugh. I walk over to him and sit on the bed next to him. He pulls me over to him and sits my between his legs.

"Four, why do you want to be with me?" I say.

"Because you're perfect, beautiful, and i love every one of you little quirks." He says kissing my neck.

"Four you don't know what you're in for. I have more problems that meets the eye." I say

"What ever those are we can conquer together." He says. I turn around and straddle his hips. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I feel and electricity run through me to him then back to me. I move my hands to wrap around his neck. His hands snake around my waist bringing my closer to him. He licks my lips asking permission. I open and his tongue roams around my mouth. I gently push him back on to the bed. My tank top riding up so it's at the bottom of my bra. Four's hands roam to my stomach and start playing with my belly button piercing. We both pull away breathless.

"Wow.." Is all i say.

"You're amazing" Four says I blush and slowly get up. He stands too taking my hand in his lacing our finger together. We both walk down the stairs.

* * *

How did you guys like this chapter? Review! Follow me on twitter LoveTobiasEation


	9. Chapter 9

How was last chapter? Hope you liked it!

**Chapter 9**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Me and Four walk into the living room where Caleb, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Will are. Four sits down in the recliner and pulls my down on top of him. I lay my head on his chest.

"Four you seriously can't be dating Tris!" Christina says.

"I am and you can go fuck yourself." Four says. I laugh into his chest. looking up at the TV.

"Tris you can't be down here." Caleb says.

"Why?" I ask

"We're watching a certain TV show." Caleb says. I sigh getting up off Four. I let go of his hands and walk over to a small key rack my grab a set of Neon green keys and out the house through the sliding glass door. I walk down the stairs. It's still light out so they can most likely see what i'm doing but I don't really care. I run over to our shed in our huge backyard. I open it up and grab my ATV helmet. My helmet is neon green with baby blue skulls across it. I quickly put my neon green gloves on. I jump onto my Neon green ATV and start it. I see Four coming after me running. I quickly put it into 4th gear and take off down the open yard to where tons of trails are. I look down to see i'm going 40 mile per hour. I reach the other side of my yard and vanish through the woods. I quickly swerve my way through the paths. I'll easily be able to find my way back home. I know these trails like the back of my hand. Our property is about 30 acres of forest and 20 acres non forest that surrounds our house.

I slow down to about 15 miles an hour. If Four was still chasing me he'd never catch up. On foot at least. But knowing him he most likely told Caleb. So now Caleb must be on his four wheeler chasing my ass down. I know I had already pasted the end of the chasm. I'm going to the edge of our property where I have a little work shed my dad build me. Only my dad knows where it is. It's a small clearing in the woods with a 2 story work shed. the first story is quite large. It holds all of my half built cars and motorcycles. I pull up to the large door and get off my ATV.

I unlock the door and slide it open so I can fit my atv inside. I drive my ATV in and turn it off. I take my helmet off ans set it on my ATV. I set my glove it my helmet. I turn all the lights on. I look around and see my old 1961 red corvette, 1970 blue ford mustang. Then I see my baby. My 2014 dodge challenger srt8 supercharged. I had just got deep red rims and it painted black with red stripes. I smile at all my hard work in this room. The only finished car is my challenger but i don't plan on using it anytime soon. I walk up the stairs to the living area. It has a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom.

I unlock the door and turn all the lights on. i'm not worried about anyone coming and trying to steal my cars because they are all in their little stables. Kind of like horse stables but steel, with bullet proof glass. I open the small porch in the back. I turn the radio on to a Fall out boy sun is about to set in about 20 minutes. I lean on the railing and over look the plains. I only come up here when I know that I most likely won't survive. Caleb had found me here one day a few years ago when I found out I only had 3 years to live. This is my last year. I really wanted to have a baby before I die. but that's too much to handle. I look out at the sky. It's purple, pink, and turning dark blue.

I hear an ATV park downstairs. I don't care who it is. Most likely Caleb. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I turn up the radio. Alone together comes on and I start crying. I really really like Four. I may even love him. I feel arms wrap around my waist. It's four. I look down and sob. I close my eyes tightly. I don't want him to see my like this.

"It's okay Tris, You can let it all out around me." He says. I nod and look up into his eyes. He kisses my tears away. He's so cares about me too much. And i'll end up leaving him. I push him away and sit in a chair. I pull my legs up to my chest. He sits down next to me.

"Tris, please let me help you." He says softly. I love him so much. He's amazing and he can't help me. I make fists with my hands and look up at the sky sobbing.

"You can't Help me!" I yell. I put my head into my knees. I scream.

"Tris... Please you have no Idea how much you mean to me. Please tell me. " He says. He puts his hand on my back rubbing small circles.

"Tris... Please..." He says. I turn to look at him. He has tears in his eyes.

"Tris, I love you." He says softly. I start crying even harder. I put my head back into my knees. I scream really loud followed by loud sobbing. I look up at the sky.

"You can't love me four! It'll be too hard on you when the time comes!" I say almost yelling. I sob loudly.

"But I do love you. what do you mean by when the time comes?" He says.

"Four I love you so much and this hurts me so much!" I say.

"Tris..." He says. I look out at the horizon. It's just about to set. the sun is nearly almost gone. I grab his hands on mine and look him dead in the eyes.

"I... H-have... Cancer..." I say

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! LOLOL! Wait until tomorrow! Follow me on twitter LoveTobiasEaton


	10. Chapter 10

I bet you all hate me because of that cliff hanger. But i wanted to say that for me to now update I need 20 reviews each chapter. I know you guys think that's a lot but i know you can do it! I'll updated everyday around that same time I do now but I need 20 reviews for that update.

**Chapter 10**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I look at Four who has tears streaming down his face. He wraps his arms around me and brings me into a hug. I sob into the crook of his neck. He lifts me up from my chair and places me on his lap. He slowly rocks us back and forth. I hear him crying along with me. A few minutes l pull away from him. He wipes away my tears with his thumb and pushes my hair behind my ear.

"How long have you known?" He asks his voice cracking. I should most likely tell him the whole story.

"Do you want my entire life story or just how long i've known?" I ask him.

"Life story" He says. I nod.

"When I was born I was dead. Caleb was health and had no defects. They we're able to revive me since I was only dead for 2 hours. Caleb had choked my with the umbilical cord. When I saw around 3 years old I had started having seizures. 2 months later I was diagnosed with epilepsy. I had on average 2 to 3 seizures a day until I was give a drug. The drug had stopped my seizures to having 2 to 5 seizures a week. Around when I turned 10 I became immune to that drug. But I still only had 2 or 3 seizures a week. When I turned 5 I found out I had liver cancer. I went through months and months of Chemotherapy. I lost all my hair and had to be home schooled. I ended up getting a liver transplant. At the age of 11 I was diagnosed with kidney cancer. Again I went through Chemo and got both of my kidneys removed. Caleb had giving me one of his, which i will be forever grateful to him. And that brings us to now. 2 years ago I was giving a maximum of 3 years to live. I didn't even think I would make it this far to be honest with you. I tend to be stronger than most cancer survivors. But 1 month ago I was diagnosed with stage II breast cancer." I say.

"That's a lot to take in." four says. I nod and get up off his lap. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back onto his lap.

"how do you feel about this?" He asks me.

"I'm scared. I could be one of those boobless woman even if I live which is doesn't look very good at the moment." I say as tears start falling again. four holds me tightly and I lay my head on he chest and we watch the stars in the the sky.

"Tris, I love you so much. I want you to know that i'll be helping you all the way through this." Four says kissing my neck.

"When do you start Chemo for your... uhh... boobs?" He says. I laugh because he was a little uncomfortable saying boobs.

"What can't say boobs?" I say laughing. He scratches the back of his head.

"I can say it." He says

"Then say it" I say straddling his lap.

"uhh..." he says

"Say it. Say boobs." I say laughing.

"Boobs" he says smiling.

"Breast" I say

"Breast." He says.

"I love boobs." I say

"I love boobs." he says laughing.

"Now was that so hard?" I say. He shakes his head and smiles at me.

"When do you start Chemo?" He asks

"1 week." I say.

"What about school?" he asks.

"I plan on still going to school the days I don't have Chemo." **(A/N Guys I got no clue how this works. I've been researching which isn't helping!) **I say

"Alright. do you have wigs to wear?" Four asks. I nod. He stands up with me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, and wrap my legs around his waist. He turns everything off upstairs and carries me downstairs to the ATV's. He sets me down and I walk to mine. I notice he has Caleb's Black ATV. I get on mine. He puts on his helmet and gloves. I get mine on and hop on my ATV.

"Tris. What's Behind those steel stables?" Four yells over his ATV.

"I'll show you tomorrow!" I yell. I turn my ATV on and shift gears and drive out of the shed. Four follows and locks the shed behind him. He gets on his ATV and drives ahead of me. He starts to take the path he took on the way here. I quickly take a sharp turn right. He doesn't notice I left. I quickly Park my ATV. ahead of me is a 20 foot jump me and Caleb built last summer. I wait 2 minutes figuring Four had already reached the yard. If I reach at least 50 mph (Miles Per Hour.) I will be launched 75 feet away from the ramp and 50 feet in the air. If i get any faster the farther i'll go. I back up so i'm 200 feet away. I turn on my radio and play the most bad ass song. I press play for the song Just one Yesterday by Fall Out Boy.

I rev my engine a few time before I hit the gas. I watch my speedometer climb fast. 20mph. 30mph. 45mph. 60mph. 75mph. then 80mph. I keep 80 as I approach the ramp. I hit the Ramp and quickly pull a back flip. I fly right over Four's head as he's walking to the house. I look over to my house and See everyone is on the deck. I wave at everyone and Caleb's smirking while everyone else's mouths are wide open. I smile and get ready to land. I hit the ground and accelerate once again. I put my foot down and take a sharp turn. I accelerate to 50mph and stop quickly making the lawn tare up.

Four starts running over to me. I take off my helmet and smirk at everyone.

"Come on Tris i've done better than that!" Caleb says.

"Shut up ya prick!" I yell. Caleb laughs. Four comes running over engulfing me into a hug.

"Tris! You couldn't got hurt!" Four says setting me down. I smirk and run up the stairs to where everyone is. I jump up and sit on the railing.

"YOLO Bitches" I say

"You know Tris I wish you would've Died." Christina says. I laugh and smile.

"You know Christina I have a theory why you hate me so much. You're ugly, fat, have horrendous sex, your parents fight, you don't have big boobs like me, aint got curves, you're no where near popular, the only reason you're here is because Will just so happens to be your boyfriend, if Will wasn't you're boyfriend you'd be eating in the girls bathroom, you have huge dorky glasses but you use contacts instead, and you're pathetic. Oh and I know you've cheated on Will because i saw you with one of the nerds in school having sex in the woods just so he would do your homework." I say

Christina is crying and Will looks angry.

"You're a good friend Tris." Will says. I smile at him.

"Christina, We're over. Get the fuck out of here." Will says. Christina gets up and runs out of the house.

"I like You Tris." Marlene says.

"Me too. You know Tris, you're pretty cool." Shauna says. I smile. Four comes and lifts me into his arms. He sits on a chair in between Caleb and Zeke.

"Sorry you had o find out like that Will." I say.

"I should thank you Tris, I hatted her so much! She always tries to fuck me!" Will says. Every one laughs.

"Why do all of you guys have those bracelets? I want one." Marlene asks. I sigh and lean back into Four who rubs small circles on my waist.

"I have the monitor and the guys and the receivers." I say

"Why do you have those?" Shauna asks.

"I'll tell you once I get to know you all better. I had to tell the guys since they were with me." I say. they nod.

"And we respect that." Marlene says. Will and Shauna nod. I smile and get off Four's lap. I grab his hand and pull him inside.

"I Don't Want Nieces And Nephews Yet!" I hear Caleb yell. I laugh and so does Four and start running with him and he picks me up carrying me to my bedroom. I laugh and he goes up 3 stairs at a time. We get into my bedroom and he sets me down. I grab his collar and smash his lips onto mine. He grabs my waist bringing me closer. We make out for a little bit but I pull away.

"We have school tomorrow." I say sighing.

"I need to get my homework done." four says.

"Tell your teacher you have to be with your girlfriend when she was in the hospital. And you had to take a class to learn what to do when I have a seizure." I say.

"I'd be taking advantage of you though." He says kissing me.

"If I say you're not then you're not. Now what time do you have to be home?" I ask.

"9:30 at latest." He says. I look over at my clock and see it's 9 now.

"You can take my Audi home tonight. Just pick me up to go to school. and you better not hurt my baby." I say laughing. He nods and I hand him my keys.

"Oh and Four please turn off your receiver. It'll go off a lot." I say. He shakes his head and starts walking to my door.

"I'm not doing that because want t know when you have one." He says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too" With that Four walks out and I get ready for bed.

* * *

Did you like it?! You found out what Cancer Tris is battling now! Review and Tell me what you Think! Follow Me on Twitter LoveTobiasEaton


	11. Chapter 11

Did you guys like last chapter? I need 20 reviews to update!

**Chapter 11**

**Tris' P.O.V**

It's 5:30 am and i've been up for about an hour. I had a seizure while I was sleeping. Caleb had helped me then went back to bed about 45 minutes ago. I'm sure all the guys forgot to take there receiver off too. I'm sitting at the bottom of my shower. They're all most likely annoyed and tired. They'll all be really mad at me tomorrow and not talk to me. Four most likely won't pick me up. I grab the railing in the shower and slowly stand up. I start to get light headed and quickly sit down on the seat in the shower. I wait a few moments before standing up again. I turn the shower off and walk out. I stand in front of my floor length mirror. I see a lump on the right side of my right boob. I swallow hard. I quickly dry myself off. I put on normal panties and a matching bra.

I slide on my black skinny jeans. I put a white tank top on and grab my black Dauntless high sweatshirt on over it. I put on a pair of black Adidas track shoes. I keep my hair down. I put my head phones in a play the Wanted. I flip my hood on and Grab my backpack. I walk down stairs not even thinking about breakfast. I walk out the front door to see light trying to shine down and make the day brighter but I can't. It's clouded by dark depressing clouds. This kind of weather shows how I feel. I walk out of the gates not glancing at our morning guard. I walk down the street. My school is over 5 miles away. I walk for about 30 minutes. I didn't even realize that i'm the sketchy neighborhood. I sigh and stop next to the side of an old store. I lean up against the wall sliding down.

I look up at the sky searching for hope. I see nothing but dark evil spirits keeping the good spirits from helping me. I feel my phone buzz but I don't pick it up. I haven't taken the drugs that Clarence gave me. What's the point in living when it's painful. I have constantly occurring cancer, a constant epilepsy problem, I get bullied all the time, my parents are never home, my boyfriend is most likely only with my to break my heart when i'm on my death bed, all of these supposed 'friends' I made will most likely tell the whole school then the school will call me a freak. I can't win.

I stand up and continue walking to school. People bump into me and laugh. My hair falls down onto my face. I covers most of the right side of my face.I keep my head down while I walk. I'm about half way to school. My phone keeps buzzing. Finally I take it out and see 13 missed text from Four. I open the latest one.

_Tris, Where are you i'm at your house with Caleb and I can't find you. _

I sigh and tell him i'm walking to school. He texts back saying he's coming to get me. I sigh. why can't he just leave me alone. I don't want to talk. Not even 5 minutes later I hear tires screech next to me. I don't even look over. I hear a window roll down.

"Tris get in the car now!" I hear four yell. He seems really mad. I don't care. I don't answer him I just keep walking. I pull out my phone and turn the volume up. I keep walking. I feel someone pick me and I scream in pain. Four lifted me up by the chest and gripped really hard where my lump is. He throws me in my car. Like literally throws me. I never knew he could be so violent. I let more hair fall onto my face. Tears cloud my eyes. Four gets in next to me. Be buckles me in. He starts driving. I turn my music off. I take my ear buds out and slide them into my backpack, and put my phone in my pocket.

"Tris, how could you be so stupid! You just had a seizure not even 2 hours ago and you deiced to walk 5 miles to school!?" Four yells at me. I don't say anything I just keep my head down. We arrive at school 10 minutes later. Four pulls into a parking spot and takes the keys out of the ignition. I rip my keys out of his hands and walk into to school after locking the car after he got out. I ignore everyone that tries to talk to me. I don't even stop at my locker. Since only i'm aloud to keep my backpack with me. I walk to homeroom and sit in my desk. 5 minutes later Uriah comes and sits down next to me. I sigh and grab my notebook. I open up to my next page.

I grab my pencil and start drawing. I take out my phone and ear buds. I plug in my ear buds and put them in. I play my nightcore rave playlist. A few minutes later I think the bell rings but I can't hear it. My homeroom teacher comes over to my and rips my ear buds out of my ears.

"Miss Prior you can not have your phone out and listen to music." He says.

"Music helps me control myself." I say. I feel my arm twitch. Fuck. I slowly breath in and out. I clench my fist tightly. My head twitches. He gives me back my ear buds. I hear Uriah's Receiver go off.

"Attention! Tris Prior! Level 1! Repeating! Tris Prior! Level 1!" It says. at least it isn't as bad. Uriah get up and holds me still so I don't fall out of my desk. My legs start to twitch and I kick Uriah right where no man wants to be kicked. I hear a high pitched scream and Uriah falls onto the floor not holding onto me. I hear all the people gasping in the room around room. Uriah tries to get up. He quickly holds me from almost falling from my chair. Moments later my seizure stops. Blood is all over my desk dripping from my mouth and nose. My notebook is on the ground and opened to a page. It's a drawing of a dark angel. Black wings with red eyes. I just stare at the desk. Uriah comes and squats in front of my desk.

Caleb, Zeke, and Four all run in. Four runs over to me and crouches next to me. Caleb crouches on the other side and Zeke next to Uriah. Four rubs my arm. I slowly move my arms up. I grip the edge of my desk. Blood getting all over my hands.

"Tris... Are you okay?" Four asks softly. I don't answer. Everyone saw me have a seizure. Everyone will spread it through the school. Everyone will call me a freak. I'll be laughed at. People will tease me. I'll be treated like shit. I slowly look up. People are crowded around. I glance over at Caleb who is yelling at the Teacher. Caleb grabs something out of his pocket and throws it at my teacher. I slide my legs out from under the desk. Four moves back slightly so I can get my legs out. He grabs my legs and I shove him off.

"Stay away from me." I hiss. I slowly stand up. I gather my things scattered on the ground and shove the in my backpack. I walk out the class room and get weird stares from people. I run into the girls bathroom. I wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I take lots of hair and cover my face. The bell rings, signaling first period has started. I sigh and walk to first period.

* * *

Ta Da! Did you like it?! Follow me on twitter UN: LoveTobiasEaton


	12. Chapter 12

Can You believe Tris and four have dated less that a day and she's already mad at him!? Plus they Love each Other!?

**Chapter 12**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I walk though the hallways of school and up 1 flight of stairs to my classroom. I open the door and the teacher looks angry.

"Prior! Why are you late!" Mrs. Matthews yells at me. I sigh. She's such a bitch. God.

"Oh. I'm sorry mrs. Matthews. I just have a medical problem and I was trying to calm down!" I yell at her. I clench my fist and go to sit in the back of the class. Mrs Matthews scowls at me. I Take out my note book and write down the question she has written on the board. Uriah turns around from the front row and looks at me. I scowl at him. He turns around and focuses back on the board. I write down all the notes. The bell rings and I walk out of class. Caleb and Zeke are in this class along with Uriah. But Uriah's in all my classes. I take my seat in the back. Caleb and Zeke walk in. Caleb slams his stuff on his desk and walks over to me.

"We Need to talk." He hisses.

"No we don't. Caleb I can handle myself." I say with attitude. Caleb glares at me and I smirk. He walks to his seat and talks with Uriah and Zeke. The next 2 classes go by fast. Before I know it it's lunch time. I walk down the the lunch room and grab an apple. I walk t my table in the corner. I sit alone. That's how I like it. I really hope no one sits by me. I pull out my phone and see Clarence should be arriving at my house at 6. I pull up some game and play it while eating my apple.

Caleb, Four, Uriah, and Zeke walk into the lunch room laughing. they all get their food and go sit at their normal table. I hear laughing and Uriah complaining about something. Everyone else never seems to notice me. I wonder if they'd notice if I left school. I put my phone in my back pack and get up. I walk right past their table. I walk down the hall to the nurses office. I tell the nurse i'm not feeling so good after my seizure this morning. She nods and tells me I can leave. I thank her.

I text four telling him he needs to find his own ride home from school. I walk out of school and over to my car. I unlock it and turn the ignition. I sit for a few moments to try and stay calm. Driving ATV's isn't that concerning. But my quarter of a million dollar car does. my ATV is replaceable. This car, not so much. I put the car in drive and as i'm about to pull away the passenger. I look over and Four's sitting there.

"You're not aloud to drive Tris. Get out of the drivers seat and i'll drive you home." He says.

"I'm not letting someone that hurts me take me home." I say. WAIT! Oh shit I just said he hurt me! Fuck!

"Someone that hurt you? How did I hurt you?!" He yells.

"can we talk about this later." I say look at the steering wheel.

"Hurry up then. Lets go Tris." He says buckling his seat belt. I turn on my music and click a random song and R Kelly Ignition (remix) starts playing by the All American rejects. Such a great song. I pull out of school and start driving back to my house with Four. I tap my fingers to the beat. I feel normal when I listen to music. Like there's nothing wrong with me.

"Tris, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. It's just I was scared because you wouldn't answer me. Caleb thought you had a serious Seizure and took your monitor off and you had died. I just don't want to loss the best thing that ever happened in my life." Four says. I pull up to a stop light and look over at him. I smile.

"You're an amazing boyfriend." I say. I reach for his hand and grab it. He intertwines our hands and rests them on the console. The light turns green and I begin to drive again.

"I'm a little bit thirsty. Do you mind if we stop and get something?" I ask quickly glancing over at him.

"I don't mind. Where we going?" He say. I shrug and turn onto the highway.

"Lets go to the mall, I want to get some clothes that don't crush my boobs to death." I say. He nods and smiles. After about a 15 minute car ride we arrive at the mall. I get out of the car and Four comes around the car and stands behind me. He puts his arms around me waist and kisses my cheek. I giggle and grab his hand. We walk into the Mall. We walk into the mall and head to concessions. We both get a cappuccino and end up getting panda express. We take our food and go sit in the seating area. Four teachers me how to use chopsticks. I keep failing and put my head down laughing.

"Come on Tris, It's not that hard!" Four says joking. I laugh and sit up.

"I'm just learning this okay! It's not easy!" I laugh. Four smirks and leans across the table and we kiss. I smile once we pull away. He takes my left hand in his and we eat holding hands. He starts to joke about when He took Uriah here one time and Uriah tripped spilling everything. I laugh.

I'm going to go throw the rest of mine away. Do you want me to throw your trash away?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I'll go throw our stuff away." He says. He gets up grabbing our stuff and throws it away. He walks back over and holds his hand out to me. I take it and he helps me stand up. I smile at him and grab my purse off the table. We walk out of the food court and over to a clothing store. We walk into Forever 21. Four helps me find a few nice shirts and pants. I walk over to the dresses and see a very focused Four. He's holding 2 dresses. The first one is blue that is strapless and goes to about mid thigh. It has a beaded belt around the waist. I must say it is very beautiful. The second one is a Tiered Metallic Tube dress that's black and gold. It's strapless and goes to about mid thigh. He looks over and me and holds them out to me. I shake me head no.

"Why? they would look hot on you." He says smirking.

"I don't think a dress is the best decision right now.. Besides I have some news to tell you later, and when I tell yu you'll thank me for not trying to put me in a dress." I say. He nods and puts them back on the dress. I smile at him and grab his hand. We walk to check out and I quickly take my credit card out before Four. He scowls at me. I smirk and he kisses my smirking lips. He grabs the bags with one arm and my hand with his free hand. I smile and we walk out.

We start walking down the hall when we see Christina, Peter, Erik, Molly, and Drew walking our way. Four squeezes my hand and I smile. They all stop right in front of us.

"Oh look the stiff has a boyfriend. Oh by the way stiff I heard you had a seizure. Everyone says you're a freak." Peter says laughing.

"You know Peter, She may have had a seizure but at least she doesn't have multiple STD's. So I wouldn't talk if I were you." Four says. Peter gets mad and walks up to Four and gets in his face.

"You don't know anything." He hisses. Peter motions for his pack to follow them. Christina runs up to peter and rubs his chest. What a slut. Four and I start walking.

"Christina's such a slut." I say. four laughs and kisses my head. I smile and we walk into Zumiez. Four gets a new pair of Nike SB Lunar One Shot Base Grey & Crystal Mint Shoes, a red and black beanie, Volcom 26TH ST Aqua Green & Yellow Flamingo 20 Board Shorts, and a Diamond Supply Co. Eternal Black Tank Top. I get a pair of Supra Kids Vaider Charcoal Nubuck Skate Shoes, Damsel Tiger Eyes Mint Bandeau Bikini Top and matching bottoms, See You Monday Mint Galaxy Leggings, and Vans Girls Authentic Lo Pro Galaxy Print Shoes. Me and four walk out making a very large hull.

"I want to go to one more store but I think you might die if we go." I say holding his hand.

"I think i'll be fine." He says. I laugh and drag him to Victoria's Secret. He groans and I laugh we walk over t the Bra and panties section and I get a few sets then I walk and grab 3 pairs of yoga walk to the check out and the woman is checking Fur out. He grabs hold of my waist and kisses my head. I smile the the girl scowls at me. I pay for my things and me and Four get ready to go to the next few stores.

* * *

did you like this chapter?! I hope so! Don't forget 20 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

How was last chapter?! I need 20 more review to continue! I sadly won't be able to update tomorrow or sunday due to a weeding then a birthday party...

**Chapter 13**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Me and Four already have tons of bags filled with things and we aren't even done yet. I must say this is really fun shopping with him. He always make sure to hold most of my things. He's over there holding like 7 bags with one hand, while the other is in my hand. I'm only holding 2 bags. Four and I walk round the mall until we decide to go to American Eagle outfitters. Four ended up getting a few boxers, new jeans some t-shirts, 5 pairs of shorts and a blue pull over hoodie. I got about 10 short shorts, blue, purple, and green sandals, 5 tanks tops, and a purple pull over hoodie.

Four is now carrying 12 bags while i'm carrying 5. We decide we've spent enough money and head out to my car. We put all our bangs in the back. I give Four the keys seeing i'm very tired. He helps me into the car and buckles me in. He walks to the drivers side and gets in. He starts the car and turns the radio on.

"Tris, you do realize it's 6:24?" Four says to me.

"Shit!" I say. I quickly take my phone out and dial Clarence's number. He picks up after a few rings.

"Tris, are you okay? You're not home." He says

"I know i'm sorry, left school early and me and Four went to the Mall, we're on our way home now." I say.

"Alright, Are you guys hungry? Caleb wants to make dinner." He says.

"Yes! Tell Caleb to make lots of food! I need to eat a bunch before I start Chemo!" I say. He laughs.

"Alright. I'll send the message through. Love you Tris!" Clarence says

"Love you Too! Thanks!" I say then hang up. I put my phone down and look over at Four. He seems angry.

"Who was that?" He hisses.

"Chill hon. It was just Clarence." I say

"I don't want him around you. I know he has a thing for you!" He hisses with more anger.

"He's my doctor. Babe please calm down." I say as I rub his bicep.

"You told him you loved him!" He yells. I pull away from him.

"Four! He's my god damn Uncle! He married my Aunt Tori! God! Ever think about that! I only love you!" I yell at him. I turn my body and look out my window. He sighs.

"Tris," He sighs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made assumptions. Will you forgive me?" He says. I look over at him and stroke his leg.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I say. He smiles and I snuggle into my seat. I keep my hand on his leg. I fall asleep to Four lightly singing me the song on the radio. I wake up to four kissing my head. I open my eyes and I see we're in my garage. I get up and Four opens the trunk. I grab 3 bags in each hand and four grabs the remaining 11. We close the trunk and walk in through my laundry room. I open the door and I see Caleb cooking with Tori, Clarence Zeke, Will, and Uriah are all laughing and playing GTA V. I smile at everyone. Tori turns around and runs towards me, engulfing me into a hug.

"Sweat Pea! How's my Little Bea!" She yells. I laugh. She kisses my cheek.

"I talk to you mother last night. She said you got a piercing!" She says. I nod.

"Can I see?" She asks. I move and set my bags on the table. I lift up my sweatshirt and show her my diamond piercing. she squeals and hugs me.

"When Are you going to let me give you a tat?" She says.

"I'm not sure. But I think that 3 ravens on my collar bone would look beautiful." I say. She nods then notices Four.

"Tris, Who's this?" She asks pointing to Four.

"This is Four, Calebs friend and my boyfriend." I say.

"I KNEW IT TRIS! I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!" Clarence yells. I laugh and Four looks at me confused.

"It gets boring in the MRI room." I say smiling. He kisses my head.

"Lets go find out whos clothes is whos." Four says. I nod and Grab the bags. I walk with Four up to my room. We set all the bags on the floor. I jump and land on my bed. I lay on my back. Four crawls on top of me. He kisses my neck, then my ear. Things start to heat up but I pull away before something happens with a bunch of people downstairs. I need to tell four about my discovery this morning

"Four, I found something this morning..." I say. He sits up and pulls me over to him by my waist.

"What'd you find?" He asks.

"I-I found a tumor..." I say shaking. Four lifts me up, setting me on his lap. He gently rocks us back and forth.

"On your boob?" He asks. I nod. He gently lifts my sweat shirt over my head. He places it next to him. I slowly remove my tank top. You can easily see the tumor through my bra. Four lifts my arm up and looks at it.

"I grabbed you there didn't I? This morning." He says. Tears fall from my face as I nod. Four gently lays down pulling me on top of him. I lay down with my head on chest listening to his heart beat.

"Tris, I have something to tell you." Four says.

"My real name is Tobias... The reason I don't go by it in school is because it rings back too much pain. when I was younger my Father would beat me. From when I was around 7 he started because my mom left him. He beat me until I was 15. When I was 15 my mother came back. She called the police on my father and he's in jail. I live with my mom now. My mom had left because my dad said if She stayed or tried to take me He'd kill me. That's when my mom went to train for the CIA. she wanted to do everything to keep me safe. She'd meet me by the railroad tracks every 2 weeks on friday, when my father would be off with some hookers. She taught me how to defend myself. I don't see my mom much because of her job but she's always home on the weekends." He says. I sit up and look at him.

"Do you have marks?" I ask softly. He nods and sits up facing away from me. He lifts his shirt up and I see deep scares running all across his back. I slowly touch one of them and he flinches. I follow the paths of each one with my fingers. I lean in and kiss his shoulder blade. He turned around and kissed my collarbone. I nibbled under his jaw and he started to moan. I giggled and pulled away.

"We should get down there." I say. He nods and we get our clothes back on.

* * *

So In this story I wanted Evelyn to be nice and Marcus away in Jail. Follow me on Twitter! LoveTobiasEaton


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't update over the weekend! I had a wedding on Saturday and a party Sunday! 20 Reviews and I'll update tomorrow. ;)

**Chapter 14**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Me and Tobias walked down the stairs to hear Will yelling at Uriah for running him over. I giggle and Tobias chuckles. We enter the living room and I let go of his hand motioning him to go join. I walk into the kitchen and See Caleb helping Tori.

"Caleb go hang with the Guys. I got this." I say. He walks over to me and kisses my cheek and walks around the counter and goes and sits in front of the TV. I help Tori stir the spaghetti sauce as she places bread in the oven.

"So Tris, you're mother had called me while you were in school." She starts.

"Her and Your father will not be coming home. They are strictly directed to stay where they are. They won't be back until the end of summer/start of the new school year. She was concerned that caleb would have a hard time dealing with everything so she wants me and Clarence to stay here. we'll take the room on the end of the hallway next to your parents. And i'm sure Clarence would rather have you in the comfort of your own home through out this process any how." She says. I nod.

"We can have friends over still right?" I say.

"Of Course, we don't care as long you no one gets killed or pregnant we're cool with it." She says. I smile.

"After dinner I need to show Clarence something. It's urgent." I say quietly. She looks at me.

"Do it now." She says. I nod. I walk around the counter and into the living room.

"Clarence I need to show you something..." I say. He looks up at me and smiles. He stands up and gives his controller to Caleb. He puts his arms round my shoulders and we both walk up stairs and into my room. He closes the door.

"What's up is it about the seizures?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I found a tumor this morning..." I say looking down.

"Which side?" He asks.

"Right outter." I say. He nods and grabs a blank piece of paper from my desk and writes it down. He walks over to me and helps me pull up my sweatshirt. He sets it on the bed me and Tobias we just making out on. I pull my tank top off and unclasp my bra. I lift my arm up and show him. It's bigger than this morning which concerns me a lot. He nods.

"I don't have any gloves with me. Do you have like new cleaning gloves?" He says. I nod.

"Okay. Does it hurt?" He asks me and again I nod.

"Get some peas or and Ice Pack from the freezer and some of those gloves." He tells me.

"It hurts to much to put my clothes on." I tell him. He walks into the bathroom and Grabs me a towel. He wraps it lightly around my upper body and ties it with a binder. I walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Caleb, can you please find me a pair of new rubber cleaning gloves?" I ask. Everyone looks at me and their eyes bug out of their head because i'm half naked but only being covered my a towel. Tobias smirks and looks over at Uriah who has his mouth wide open. He punches Uriah hard in the shoulder.

"What the Hell! Is It beat The shit out of Uriah Day?! I already got kicked in the Dick! Hard too! Now the Shoulder!" He yells.

"Yes!" Caleb Will Zeke and Tobias all yell. They jump oh Uriah and they all start to wrestle. I laugh and walk into the kitchen and Tori hands me rubber gloves. I thank her and grab peas from the freezer. I walk back up stairs and into my room. Clarence sits on my bed with a roll of bandages. He puts the gloves on and gently feels the tumor.

" How big was it this morning?" He asks.

"Not any bigger than 2-4 centimeters." I say. He nods and gently puts the peas on the tumor then wraps the bandages around my chest to hold it on. I put my tank top on.

"Just change into your PJ's. You don't have to get up for school tomorrow. You're not going until you're done with your first chemo session. But that's if you feel like you can go to school. Caleb will help you with what you missed in school. All your friend can too, don't forget about Tori. too" He says. I nod and He leaves my room. Now i'm going to have to walk down there in my tank top with a demented boob. Great. I put on some black Under Armour short shorts. I slipped on my pink bunny slippers and my purple robe. I walk downstairs and See all the guys have calmed down and are sitting playing GTA V once again. I walk to the couch and sit down on Tobias' lap. I lift my legs up and hold them to his Chest. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to be in school for a while." I say

"why?" He ask.

"Seizure today, Chemo in a week." I whisper to him.

"You should tell the guys." He says kissing my head. I nod.

"At dinner." I say. I take the controller from his hands and select RPG. All the guys are sitting in a Cargo helicopter waiting for Four. I aim and blow it up. They all yell and look at Four but I wave my hand at them. They all groan.

"COME ON YOU HUNGRY ANIMALS! DINNERS IS READY!" Tori yells from the Dining room. Everyone gets up and we all walk into the kitchen and serve ourselves. We take our plates and all it in the dining room. Tori and Clarence sit at the heads of the table, Uriah, Zeke, and Will sit on one side, while I sit between Tobias and Caleb. Everyone starts eating and having small talk.

"So.. Uriah, Zeke, Will... You all know I have epilepsy right?" I say. They all nod their heads.

"Well there's more to my medical problems than just that..." I say. Tears roll down my face Tobias pulls me to him. I cry into his shoulder. He rubs my head and his arms gently wraps around my chest getting a hold on my weak body.

"Tris, Would you like me to tell them?" Clarence says. I cry and nod into Tobias.

"Tris has had several cases of Cancer in her life. A few of which needed transplants. But now her cancer is returning. she has stage 2 breast cancer that is slowly moving into stage 3. She'll start chemo in a week and try to go to school. Since Tori had gone to school to become a teacher so Tori is going to be her private teacher. She'll still attend your school. And will graduate with all of you also." Clarence tells them.

"Tris, I think 'll speak for all of us here, when I say, You're the strongest person we know. We'll all help you through this. together." Zeke says. Everyone nods, and I push away my barely eaten spaghetti. Four looks at me and sighs. e all get up and Clarence and Tori clean u. Everyone goes into the living room and everyone finds a place to sit. Uriah, Zeke and Will are all sitting on the floor passing out controllers to everyone for some more GTA V. Everyone gets one and there's 2 more controllers for Tori and Clarence. Everyone logs in and we play with our big 150 inch tv split into 8 parts. We all wait for Tori and Clarence to Start.

* * *

Short? Yes I know! 20 Reviews and i'll update


	15. Chapter 15

A little bit of intimate action in this chapter. 20 reviews and i'll update

**Chapter 15**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Everyone is laughing and having fun playing GTA V. I'm sitting on Tobias' right leg. He's bouncing his leg, making me bounce too. I laugh as Uriah blows up a cargo helicopter with everyone in it but me. Everyone screams at him. I feel water rolling down the side of my body and I realize the peas had melted. I quickly get up and run into the kitchen. I turn around so i'm facing the fridge away from everyone and open my robe trying to pull it out. I rip it out and throw it in the sink.

"Jesus! I'm all wet now!" I yell. I hear everyone laughing and someone comes up behind me. I close my robe tightly and turn around to see Tobias.

"Cranky much?" He says. I glare at him and punch him in the arm. He holds it and pretends it hurt.

"OW! Guys Tris is abusing me!" He whines. I laugh and walk into the half bathroom right by the kitchen. I take my robe off and my tank top. I pull the bandages off and put them on the sink. My entire boob is now numb. I sigh and put my tank top on then wrapping myself in my robe. I grab the bandages and walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias waiting for me.

"Four, Can you go put my bandages up stairs in my nightstand in my room?" I ask. He nods and takes them, before leaving he kisses my head. I walk out to where everyone else is.

"Why did you have peas on your boob?" Caleb asks.

"Stage 2 breast cancer has tumors, most of the time if it hasn't spread. She has a tumor and it is spreading as we speak. Chemo starts in about 5 days. But to answer your question it was to numb the tumor since it was giving her slight pain I had her put peas on it." Clarence says. I nod. I sit down on the couch where me and Tobias were sitting. I pull my knees to my chest.

"One of your many flaws" Caleb says

"Bitch I'm flawless." I say with attitude.

"Bitch you braless." Caleb says. I laugh along with everyone else. I excuse myself and walk upstairs to me bedroom. I walk in and the bathroom door is closed. I take it that's where Tobias is. I walk over to all the bags on the ground and sit down next to all of them. I pull a bag up to me and start taking the stuff out. The bathroom door opens and Tobias walks out.

"Four will you help me sort out our clothes?" I ask.

"When we're alone call me Tobias. But right now I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." he says. He walks over and lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He sits on the bed then lies on his back so I'm now straddling him. I lean down and kiss him. I cup his face with my hands. He slides his hands to my waist on grips them. He moves one hand to the inside of my robe and pushes my tank top up a bite. His rubs his hand up and down on my waist. I moan into the kiss and he chuckles. I move to his neck. I bite down and he moans. I move up and nibble in his ear lob. He grips my waist harder, bring my pelvic bone closer to his. He moves his hands up to my belly button and starts to mess around with it. I move my hands from his neck slowly down to his chest. I get to the bottom of his shirt and slip my hands underneath. I trace his six-pack with my fingers. He moans and I laugh. I pulls away.

"I like your definition of spending time with your girlfriend." I say laughing. He sits up and removes my robe. He slides his hands down my arms. He leans in kissing my neck. I grip the back of his head, tangling my hands in his hair. He slips his hands around the hem of my tank-top. He slowly pushes it up. I take my hand and slowly guides his hand away. He then takes his hands and lifts me up. He stands up from my bad and walks to my bathroom. He sets me on top of the counter. I smile as he brushes away the hair from my face.

"Tris... How bad is it?" He asks.

"I have stage 2 and it's spreading... fast. I don't know when they can start surgery... I'm scared." I say. I look at the floor.

"Why else are you scared?" He asks. I knew he would ask me that. I sigh and shrug my shoulders. Not being able to tell him. He grabs my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. I look into his eyes.

"Tris... Please tell me." He says softly.

"I'm afraid that when I start losing my hair and possibly my breast that you'll leave me." I whisper. He leans in and hugs me.

"I will never leave you Tris, I love you." He kisses my head.

"I love you too." I say. He rubs me back. I yawn.

"Lets get you in bed." He says. He lifts me u and carries me to my bed. He lays me down.

"Just because I yawned once doesn't mean I need to go to bed." I say.

"You needs to sleep." He says kissing my head.

"Tobias, Can you stay here with me tonight?" I ask. He nods and sits next to me.

"If you want there's and extra drawer in my dresser over there so you can put your stuff in. Knowing I'm going to have you sleep over here a lot." I say yawning again.

"Okay, I will then. Which drawer is it?" He says.

"Middle." I say. He nods and gets all of his stuff her bought today and puts them in the drawer. He sets the other bags over by my closet. He walks back over to his drawer and grabs out some boxers, short, and a tank top.

"You can throw your dirty clothes into the hamper if you want. I need to wash my laundry anyways. so I can yours too." I say.

"Thanks hon." He says. He walks into the bathroom. I grab my phone and check my Facebook. I see I have 6 friend requests. They're from Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene, and Shauna. I accept all of them. I hear a buzzing from the other night stand. I look over and see it's Tobias' phone. I laugh. Tobias comes out and crawls in bed next to me.

"You found me on Facebook." I say. He laughs and nods.

"All I did was go onto Caleb's friends. But I did not know your real name was Beatrice. Hmm. Ever going to tell your boyfriend that." He says. He rolls over on top of me and starts tickling me.

"Tobias! Stop!" I yell. He kisses my neck and then falls back to the other side of the bed. He grabs his phone and does something. I hear my phone tweet and I grab it. A Facebook notification.

_Four added a new life event:_

_In a relationship with Beatrice Prior. _

_I love you Hon!_

I laugh and comment

_I love you too baby!_

I add a new life event just like Tobias. I didn't realize the my parents could see it. A few moments later I get a new notification. I click on it and see my dad had commented on it.

_My baby's growing up on me._

I laugh, I put my phone away and set my alarm for Tobias. I roll over and see Tobias is reading something on his phone. I lay down facing him. He turns his phone off and lays down pulling me to him.

"I don't have any like cleaning products for a guy in my bathroom. I have to run downstairs to get you some of our guest supplies. So can you please release me?" I ask. He sighs and pushes me away. I laugh and run out of my bedroom. I run down the stairs to see Caleb talking with Clarence and Tori.

"Did the guys leave?" I ask.

"Yeah After all it is like 11. And Everyone else has school tomorrow." Caleb says.

"Four's staying with me by the way!" I yell as I run down the stairs to the basement. I walk into our storage area and grab some AXE Phoenix shampoo, Conditioner, cologne, deodorant, body wash, a new tooth-brush, mouth wash, and toothpaste. I run up the stairs and into my room. I set everything in my bathroom and crawl under the covers and snuggle into Tobias falling asleep.

* * *

20 Reviews and I'll update! Please tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

20 reviews and I'll update! FYI This one has lots of swear words.

**Chapter 16**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I wake to my alarm blaring. I slam my hand down on it. I growl and throw it across the room smashing it into pieces. I feel the other side of the bed jolt up. I turn around Tobias is looking confused. He looks at the remains of my shattered clock. He turns and looks at me and I give him the finger.

"Whoa there, Chill out." He says. I sigh and fall back onto the bed. He gets up and moves all the pieces into a pile. He grabs his clothes for today.

"All your things are on the counter." I say.

"Okay. Thanks hon" He says. I groan and he laughs walking into the bathroom. I get up and grab a blue work out bra with it's matching short shorts. I look down at my tumor and see it hasn't changed. that's good. I hope. I put on some running shoes and run out of my bedroom. I run downstairs and See Clarence has pills set out, with a energy drink smoothie. He hands it to me and puts 5 pills inside. I give him a confused look.

"Seizure pills." He says. I nod and gulp down every last drop of this nasty tasting drink. I hear footsteps running down the stairs and it revels Caleb and Tobias. They come into the kitchen both getting a bowl of cereal. I go back to Clarence who puts the pills on my medication drawer, then locks it. He walks around the counter and grabs something.

"Alright tris you ready?" He asks.

"For what?" I ask. He lifts up 2 lacrosse sticks.

"OH! Fuck Yea! Leggo!" I scream. He laughs. He starts to run out of the door and I give Tobias a quick kiss on the cheek and run out the door. I Jump off the deck and run after Clarence. He stops about 300 feet away from the house. He tosses me a stick and Runs the opposite direction. I run backwards and wait for him to throw me the ball. He stops and whips it at me. I jump and catch it. I start spinning the stick in my hand then I whip it at him.

We continue playing lacrosse for a few hours getting the adrenaline out of y system from my epilepsy pills. It's very nice having one of the best doctors in the United States being your personal doctor, not to mention being your cool uncle. Clarence has be run 5 miles after lacrosse. I run the Track we have on the side of our house with Clarence besides me. We have small conversation while we run other than that we listen to his portable speaker playing the wanted. Clarence had always asked me like I liked the Wanted so much. I told him that their music helped me coup with my medical problems. I listen to them all the time when I go through treatment.

"Tris. Five miles are up. Walk around the track once with your arms above your head." He tells me. I put my arms above my head and walk around the track once. I stop and grab a water bottle from a table and chug most of it. Clarence comes over to me and pats my back.

"Good Job Kiddo! go take a shower and get dressed. I'll make you something for Lunch. Then Tori's going to give you a math quiz." He says. I nod and Run up the front stairs of my house. I go upstairs and walk into my bathroom. Tobias kept it clean. All the stuff I gave him is neatly put into a corner of my sink. I lock my bathroom door and turn the water on. I Get in the shower and scrub all the sweat and dirt off me. I wash my hair and body and quickly rinse off. I turn the shower off and grab a towel. I wrap the towel around me, and walk into my bedroom. I grab some pink Under Amour short shorts, with it's matching tank top. I out on a pair of pink high top skateboard shoes. I put my hair into a high pony tail. I put on light make up then run downstairs to the kitchen. Clarence has 2 pizzas set out on the counter. Him and Tori and both sitting at our small kitchen table eating. I grab myself a few pieces and sit on the end of the table.

"So, Tris. Four slept here last night?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. He did. It's comforting to have him there with me. Plus I didn't have a seizure last night!" I say. They nod.

"Please be safe." Tori says.

"We've only been together for a few days, we're no where near that stage." I say.

"Just when You end up do doing 'it' make sure everyone is out of the house. We don't want to you guys screaming each others names." Tori says.

"TORI!" I yell. Her and Clarence laugh.

"Clarence is there anything else I can take instead of putting frozen peas on my breast to make it feel better or something to make me forget the pain.?" I ask. He smirks.

"I got something at the hospital that most patients use." He says. I nod and finish the rest of my pizza. I walk upstairs into our office and start on my homeschooling.

* * *

I finish with my school work and see that Caleb should be getting home in about 30 minutes. I walk down stairs and turn on my Xbox 360. I load up GTA V and get my head set. I load up my online map and start driving around killing all the other players I see. About 45 minutes later i'm getting really mad at this player.

"OH COME ON! YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT! IF I EVER MEET YOU IN REAL LIFE I'M GOING TO SHOVE A 12 INCH KNIFE UP YOUR FUCKING DICK!" I yell.

"Lets leave her alone..." I look over and See Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Will and Caleb. They must have band practice.

I see Uriah trying to hold in laughter, which makes me angrier. I throw my controller at him and it hits him where the sun don't shine. Uriah gives a high pitched scream and falls to his knees. Uriah starts cursing profanities at me. I pick up my controller and put it away. I turn the xbox off and walk upstairs. I walk into my room and grab my hamper. I lift it up putting the dirty clothes that are scattered all over my room inside. I walk down stairs and see the guys setting up in the normal living room. I walk down the stairs and stop when I get to the living room.

"Why are you guys setting up here?"I ask.

"School was canceled for the rest of the week. Our principle got arrested so we're having a party!" Zeke says. I shake my head and walk into the laundry room. I separate the whites and darks and start with all the darks. I leave the whites in my hamper and walk into the kitchen. I look over the counter and see Marlene and Shauna are here.

"TRIS! WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL! YOU MISSED IT! we were having an assembly and the CIA bursts through the doors and arrested our principle!" Marlene Yells.

"I'm home schooled now." I simply say.

"Why?" Shauna asks.

"A Medical condition." I say. Her and Marlene nod.

"Alright guys lets get set up!" Uriah yells.

* * *

Ta Da! 20 Reviews and i'll update1


	17. Chapter 17

20 Reviews and i'll update! Guys don't read this chapter if you don't like drug usage... but if thats the case then don't read this fanfic anymore. There's a reason it's rated T!

**Chapter 17**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I help everyone set up for their party and move my grand piano into a locked room so no one trashes it. I put other valuables in locked places. I walk into the kitchen while the guys move everything out of our living room for a dance floor/ band area. I open up the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I sit one the counter and watch four Lift stuff up. I love the way his arms flex. It's kind on sexy. I bit my lip and look away.

The front door opens and I see Clarence walk inside with his scrubs on and a bag. We smiles at me and walks over.

"Woah! How many friends do you guys have? And what are you guys doing that requires the piano to be moved along with the living room?" He asks

"We're having a party and mom and dad would be mad if anything was broken or stolen." Caleb says.

"Oh yeah I heard your principle was arrested. What was his name? Max?" Caleb nods and Clarence turns to me.

"so little lady how you feeling?" He asks.

"Not so good. My chest hurts. But that's normal right?" I asks. He nods and holds the bag out to me.

"This is for medical purposes only! I don't need you turning into a drug attic! Only smoke 1 every 10 hours. But only if you need too. I'm going to check on how many papers have been used every day." He says very stern like. I open the bag to see a pound of marijuana **(guyssss please don't do drugs! If you do please get help! You're life will be like shit if you don't!) **

"Clarence! i'm not doing this! I don't care if I die! I'm Not!" I whisper.

"Tris, I know. Just please... It's also another way instead of chemo to help you. You've done chemo so much. It's not good. I made an surgery date which is in 2 weeks to remove the tumor. I know what i'm doing Tris." He says. I nod.

"Well do you want me to do smoke one now?" I whisper. He nods and walks around the counter.

"Give Me the brick!" He says laughing. I set the bag on the counter.

"Caleb when is everyone arriving?" He asks.

"in about 1 hour why?" Caleb says.

"Okay. I just need to show Tris some stuff then i'm leaving for another shift in the ER. I just brought tris some MEDICAL drugs." He says putting emphasis on Medical. Caleb looks skeptical but nods. Clarence grabs a baggy and pulls the big brick out weed out. He sets it down and opens it a little bit. Uriah walks over and looks.

"Holy shit! how'd you get weed?!" He says.

"It's medical weed dip shit." I say. He nods and walks back over to where everyone else is. Tobias then come over and sits on the stool across from us.

"Now Tris, do you know how to like roll the marijuana? Or do I need to go buy you a pipe?" He asks.

"I don't like the sound of either but can you teach me how to roll it?" I ask. He nods and teaches me how to roll it. He hands me a baggy of enough to last me a few days along with 6 already made. I thank him and he puts the rest back in the bag.

"Tris don't give anyone that. It's worth like 20,000 dollars. Keep it with you. Here's a lighter. go outside and smoke one please. It's 6 now so you'll have to take one when every you get up. But never take 2 within 10 hours it makes you more likely to get addicted." after he says that he walks away yelling good bye. I grab the stuff and walk outside and sit in a chair. I pull out a joint **(Like a cigarette but marijuana) **and light it. I couch when I take my first puff. Tobias comes and sits next to me rubbing my back.

"Are you okay? You know you're going to get high right?" He says. I nod for both questions. He sighs. I only smoke half of it because my chest and well whole body feels better. I put it out and put the rest in the bag. I stuff the bag in my pocket and look over at Four. He's green and purple. It scares me.

"Holy shit! You're Green and purple! It's kinda hot!" I say laughing. He shakes his head.

"Yep. you're high as fuck. Are you hungry yet?" OOHH! I WANT FOOD!

"LETS GO EAT!" I say I grab his Hand and we run inside. I grab all the food I can find and eat it all. I slid down the wall next to the fridge.

"I don't like this feeling.." I say. I slowly crawl over to Tobias and put my hand out to him. He lifts me up.

"I don't like it when you're on it." He says. I nod and he brings me to my room.

"Just stay up here the rest of the night okay Tris." He says. He puts me in my bed and pulls my covers over me.

"I wanted to hear you sing." I say. He smiles and kisses me head.

"I'll sing to you some other time." He says. He walks out my room, closing the door. I put the bag in my nightstand. I' never touching that stuff again. I know what it does. and I don't like it. I feel like Four is trying to get rid of me. I walk into my closet and grab my pink beanie. I put it on and grab my skateboard out of my closet. I put my neon blue beats by dre mixr and play my deadmua5 playlist. I Open my bedroom door and lock it so no one can go in. I hold my skate board under my arm. I put my beats on my head and run down the stairs. I open the front door and run down the stairs. Tobias is over my the fountain and sees me. He walks over but before He can grab me I put my skateboard down and take off down my drive way.

* * *

Very Short yes I know. I've been lazy! But next chapter Really Has a twist! 20 Review and I'll update!


	18. Chapter 18

20 reviews and i'll update. :) It's a super short chapter today. But I got things to do and haven't had much time to write. But tomorrows is actions packed!

**Chapter 18**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I Skate down the street seeing many cars driving to my house. Caleb must have invited half the school. Maybe even more. I sigh and round the corner and pick up my pace. I see Tori's tattoo parlor is still open. I slow down and jump off my board. I slam my foot on the back making it fly up. I grab it and walk inside. I see Tori finishing up with a patient. I sit down and wait for her to finish up. I drum my skateboard to the beat of deadmau5's song 'Song Chords'. I look up and Tori is standing there. I turn my phone off my slide my beats down to my neck.

"Hey hun. what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I want 6 ravens flying towards my heart." I say.

"Why 6?" She asks

"Because There are 6 major people in my life. And they'll always be in my heart." I say. She nods and I get in the chair.

"Where do you want them little miss." she says getting new stuff ready.

"where do you want them?" She asks

"On my left collar bone." I say. She nods and starts to draw the outlines.

"So Bea, Clarence told me he's having you smoke some stuff?" She says.

"Yeah, for the pain, but I rather be in pain than smoke that stuff. I don't do those drugs." I say.

"So you use other drugs?" She asks.

"Only the one's for my seizure. But other than that. Weed is the only thing I've tried. Which was earlier when he had me." I say. She nods.

"Clarence told me Caleb was having a party tonight. I know you're not an extreme party person like Caleb so how about we go to dinner after this?" She asks

"Sure." I say. She nods and continues with my tattoo. She smiles when she's done. She gives me a mirror and I smile at how beautiful it is. She puts the patch on and helps me up. We walk around for a few minutes while she cleans everything up. We walk out of the store and tori locks up seeing as everyone else left. I put my skateboard in the back of her car and get in the passenger seat. WE drive a few blocks away to my favorite restaurant. The Pit. We get out and walk inside asking for a booth in the corner. I sit on one side and she sits on the other.

"So how are you and Four? " She asks.

"Well after I ate food from getting high he brought me upstairs and said I needed to stay in my room for the rest of the night. I feel like he doesn't want to be seen with me because I said I wanted to hear him sing but he's like i'll sing for you some other time. But he pretty much just kicked me out of the party. That's in my house! so I got my skateboard and walk out of my room. I went out the front door and He was by the fountain like he was waiting for someone. He started walking towards me and I just put my board down and took off. I didn't know where I was going until I though about getting a tattoo." I say

"That's a mouth full." She says. A guy walks up and hands us silverware and menus.

"I'm Chase. I'll be your sever this evening. What can I get you two lady's to drink?" Chase says.

"I'll have a diet Coke." Tori says.

"Can I get a pink lemonade?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me. His teeth a super white and straight.

"I'll go get those for you two." He says walking away. We eat dinner and Tori ends up going to the bathroom. Chase came over and asked me for my phone number. I told him I had a boyfriend but Chase said he was gay. I gave it to him and he gave me his. After he left Tori came back and paid for our dinner. We walked out of the pit and to her car.

"Tris, I'm going to go stay at me and Clarence's house tonight because of the party. Do you want me to drive you home?" She asks

"No I'll just skateboard home." I say grabbing my skateboard out of the back seat.

"Don't listen to music. You could get hurt." She says.

"I'll have one ear open." I say I play my Deadmau5 playlist again and get on my board. I put my headphones on all the way because it's not like i'll end up dying. I skate as fast as I can down a hill. I swerve around having fun. I do a few ollies. I'm a teenager. I live in the moment! I Take a sharp turn on the corner. Before I know it, my body is thrown over a car.

* * *

OH! DAT CLIFF HANGER THO! HAVE FUN! 20 reviews and i'll update!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry yesterdays chapter was so short and late! 20 reviews and i'll update! I figured i'd give this one out a little bit earlier today since ObsessedHutcher almost died yesterday after getting mad at the cliffhanger.

**Chapter 19**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I slowly try and push myself up. My head hurt and blood is falling down the side of my face. My headphones shattered around my neck. I fall back onto the car hood and my arm pops out of my shoulder blade. I hear the car door open and slam shut. Someone grabs my hair and drags me off the car. I fall to the ground and am pulled up then slammed against the brick building. I hear my spine crack. I look at the man. Blond greasy hair. Many tattoo's and piercings. Eric. Eric's the leader of the Erudite. The most powerful gangs in all of Chicago. His hands grip around my neck.

"Listen you fucking little Brat! You ran into my car! If There's a dent in it I will kill you!" He hisses. I look him dead in the eye.

"Fuck you Eric!" I say. I spit in his face. He throws me onto the ground. I land on my elbow. He picks up my skateboard and breaks it against my head. My skateboard breaks in half and I'm slammed hard onto the building. I hold my head. It's bleeding all over my clothes and hand. Eric kicks me in the chest multiple times. I grab his foot and twist it backwards. He yelps in pain and Kicks me in the stomach. I stagger; standing up. I throw a right upper cut at him and he falls to the ground. I step on his face until blood is flowing down from his broken nose. He grabs my foot and drags my feet out from underneath me.

I hit the back of my head on the pavement and cringe in pain. Eric stands up and I kick him where the sun don't shine. I flip myself up and do and 360 kick into his jaw. I hear a loud crack and smile. He gets something out of his pants and I feel cold metal pressed against my temple. I gulp hard.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill your scrawny little ass!" He yells. I gulp hard once more. I quickly Swat the gun away and kick him again where the sun don't shine. The gun goes off and it goes through the building. I sprint down the street to my house. I Hear another shot and I feel and sharp pain in my stomach. I look down while running and see Eric shot me. I put pressure on the bullet wound. I continue to run in a full out sprint even through this excruciating pain. I hear running behind me. I look behind my shoulder and see Eric is chasing me. I hear yet another gun shot and I see the bullet go through my leg. I scream in pain and keep running i'm about to collapse any second from loss of blood but I need to keep trying.

I see the large concrete wall of my house up head. I feel myself slowing down. I scream in pain and I hear Eric yelling profanities behind me. He shoots again and misses. But I do see the bullet fly past my head. I grip my stomach harder as blood flows down my legs and trails behind me. I see my gate open ahead. I pick up my pace as much as my body is willing to let me go. I hear another shot and my right hand has a stinging pain. I see he shot my palm. I growl and turn the corner into to my drive way. I see drunk people ever where.

"WHERE YOU GOING BITCH! YOU'RE BETTER THAN DEAD!" Eric yells.

"FUCK YOU ERIC! YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE ME!" I yell back at him. People turn to look. I approach my front door and see it closed. I hear loud music playing from inside. I won't have time to open the door. Eric will shot me before I get a chance to grab the handle. I jump on the ledge and run through my fountain; with my blood flowing into it turning it a dark blood red. I jump out and take 2 stairs at a time. I put my left shoulder towards the door and slam into it. The door shatters underneath me. I fall along with it and I hear the music cut and people turn to look at me. I feel pieces of the door bury into my skin. I scream in pain and hear Eric laughing. The Guys come around the corner.

"TRIS!" Caleb yells He runs over to me But I get up and push everyone away. I need to end this. It's either me or Eric who dies. I jump over the kitchen counter and people are screaming and yelling. I see people crying and All the guys are running after me. I pull the painting off that covers our safe with the guns in it. I quickly put the combo in and unlock the safe. I pull out a hand gun. I jump behind the counter as I hear another gun shot. I open the knife drawer and grab our butcher knife. I look up and see Eric is trying to find me. I throw the knife at him and It stabs him in the stomach.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" He says couching up blood. I jump over the counter again but fall. I hold the gun in my left hand that wasn't shot. I'm on my knees and he yanks the knife out of himself. I hear all the guys screaming. I hear Caleb calling 911. I grab the knife out of his hand before he can do anything. I stab him in the leg making sure to push it in farther. He picks up his gun and shoots my shoulder. I hear Tobias Scream. I lift the gun and shot Eric in the chest. He slumps to the ground. I drop the gun and fall onto my back. I look up at everyone of my friends.

"I..." I take in a sharp breath.

"I.. Love... you guys..." I say. I close my eyes and see Caleb and Tobias holding me. That last thing I hear before I black out is the sound of the police.

* * *

OMG ! THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! 20 Reviews and i'll update!


	20. Chapter 20

I bet you all hate me for that cliffhanger.

**Chapter 20**

**Clarence's P.O.V**

Surprisingly it's a slow night in the ER. I'm sitting drinking some coffee by the receptionists desk. The phone rings and she picks up. He face goes pale.

"We'll be needed trauma doctors. Clarence you should get this one. Sounds serious." she says. I nod and hear the ambulance pull up. I rush over to the door and see a girl with purple hair. She has multiple gun shot wounds. I get a closer look at her as I run along side the paramedics. It's tris.

"NO!" I yell. Everyone looks at me.

"It's My Niece!" I say. We quickly get her into a room. They carefully pull her onto the ER bed and The nurses start an IV and morphine. As I begin to address her condition i see another body rolled in next to Tris. I look over and see Eric. The leader of Erudite. The powerful gang in Chicago. Oh no. This isn't good.

"There had been a report of gun shots 10 minutes before we got this call. From witnesses and others It seems that Eric Matthews had hit Beatrice with his car. He had beat her and smashed her skateboard over her head. She fought back and so did he. He had pulled a gun out on her. She had got away from that. She was sprinting and we were told that she was running to her house where there was a party being held. From when she first started running to the point where she had broken down the front door she was shot in the right hand, left leg, and on the right side of her abdomen. We were told that Eric had been chasing her and giving her death threats since this first started. she had ran inside her house where the party was being held and grab a gun from a safe. She ran behind the counter and grabbed a knife then throwing it at Eric. Eric has a large and deep knife wound in his stomach. He tried to shot he but he fell to the ground It seems that she had jumped over the counter while Eric had pulled the knife out of his stomach. She took the knife and stabbed him in the leg. He then shot her in the shoulder. After that she raised the gun and shot him in the chest. He is still alive but barley. And It seems Beatrice is that way too." A police man explains. I nod and choke back a sob. A different doctor is attending to Eric.

"Nurses please put as much pressure on her wounds as possible." I say. I start putting pressure down on her stomach wound but the blood is still gushing.

"Someone get A blood type! Now! Get As Much as possible!" I yell. A Nurse comes running In a few minutes later with 3 1 liter bags of blood. I Thank her. A different nurse hooks Tris up to the IV. Tris is losing more blood than what's going in I need to get her in a stable condition.

"Lets get some more Morphine please 60ml Please!" I yell More nurses come and help assisting with Tris. After about 10 minutes we finally get her stable enough to have intimidate surgery to remove the bullets and stitch her up.

"Get the Trauma Surgeon on the phone!" I yell. A Nurse runs to the phone. she nods and tries to explain. She hangs up the phone.

"Doctor. The Trauma surgeon is on vacation. And All of our surgeons went home for the night." She says.

"And The closets hospital to our is over 30 miles away. We don't have time to get her or anyone here." Another nurse says.

"Looks like i'm doing an emergency surgery right here then." I say

"Get Eric's dead body moved to another room and prepare This room for it! Along with Beatrice!" I yell. I look down at my coat and it's covered in blood. I run out of Tris's Room and see all of her friends. Caleb sees me and he screams and cries. I run and start stripping of my bloody clothes. I throw them in my office and I run by. I quickly Get to the surgery area and I grab all the stuff i'll be needing. I put off of it on a cart and quickly put on my scrubs. I rush back down the hall tugging my shirt on with one hand and pushing the cart with the other. I Get back to the waiting room and See Caleb crying into Tori's arms. I see all the girl crying into their boyfriends and Will is sitting with his head in his hands. But Four. He's curled into a ball sobbing in the corner. He must really care about Tris. Every time I see that kid he looks strong with no emotion. But now this is just heart breaking.

Everyone looks up as I'm running back into the room. I quickly get Tris into a position I can get all the bullets out of her. All the other nurses and doctor our ER has walks into the room wearing surgery scrubs. I grab a blanket and put it over Tris. I pull it back and cut her tank top off and pull it away from her bleeding wounds. I cut her bra off also and I see blood running down the side of the breast that has the tumor.

"Doctor. Does she has a tumor in her breast?" A nurse asks.

"She has stage 3 breast cancer." I say. She nods. I give Tris some medication so she shouldn't wake up. I slip the oxygen mask over her face. We close the curtains and start the surgery.

* * *

**Tris' P.O.V**

I can hear everything. I can feel everything. The poking and bullets being pulled out of my body. I hear Caleb screaming in the other room. I hear Clarence running around getting things. I try to scream but I can't. I can't see and I can't move. Sharp pains start shooting through my body as someone pulls a bullet out of my stomach. It's finally ripped from my body. I feel my stomach slowly being stitched back together. I move in Pain. I'm screaming so much in my head. It hurts. I open my eyes and Scream at the top of my lungs. I sit up and see blood is everywhere and there's an Iv in my arms. I Cry and continue screaming in pain. A nurse holds me down.

"Increase her dose of Morphine!" Clarence yells. I continue to cry and clutch my stomach in agony. I hold my breath and pass out.

* * *

20 reviews and i'll update! Follow me on twitter LoveTobiasEaton


	21. Chapter 21

So I didn't have school yesterday and I posted it on facebook and my brother never had a snow day while he was in school so I tagged him it because this is like my 5th snow day and i'm only in 8th grade. So he told me to go jump in a snow bank. It was super funny. Anyways on to the story!

**Chapter 21**

**Tris' P.O.V**

I still feel everything. I may have pasted out my my brain is still in tacked. I can feel everything, and hear everything. I can't speak, see, or move. I need to scream again. I need to tell them how much pain i'm in. I can't take it. It's like i'm slowly being killed. I'm always light headed! Non of the drugs they're giving me is working! My brain just won't let it. I've never been in so much pain before. I don't even know how i lived through that before. I mean I was full on sprinting after being shot like what 4 times?!No human can go through that without dying for blood loss.

I feel soar all across my body. I listen in to the doctors conversation.

"Out of all of those gun shots not one bullet hit a vital artery. This girl is lucky to be alive." someone says.

"She's been through so much in her life. I don't know how she does it. Not to mention with being shot 4 times she should have died. She lost too much blood but she is fine." I hear Clarence say.

"Either she can stay in the hospital for 2 weeks or she can be sent home tomorrow if she wakes up and You can assist her. Since you are her personal doctor." I hear the guy say from before say. I need to wake up. I hate being in hospitals. I know I can control myself. I'm not letting this drug control me. My eyes open and I see Clarence with Doctor Free. I look at my right hand that's covered in gauze with my shoulder, right calf, and abdomen.

"H-How am I alive?" I asks softly. They look over and a Tear falls from Clarence's eye. He walks over to me and brushes my hair away from my face.

"We have no idea..." He whispers. I gulp and nod.

"I felt everything. The bullets being pulled out of me, the stitching, everything. It was like I was going through hell." I say. Clarence glances at doctor free. He gulps.

"Doctor Free, Thank you the help. I have this under control now." Clarence says. Doctor free leaves and Clarence sits on the end of the ER bed. I notice all the blood on him.

"Is that my blood?" I ask. He nods.

"there's more on my lab coat. I threw it somewhere in my office." He says.

"Are my parents coming home because of this?" I ask. I scratches the back of his head.

"Tris... We can talk about that some other time okay?" He says. I nod.

"So how bad is it?" I ask

"Well you'll end up taking physical therapy with me, and i'm sure you're not able to move your leg, arm, or hand." He says. I lift my right arm up it stings a little because i was shot in my shoulder but other than that it seems to work fine. I try to put my hand in a first but every finger goes don except my middle. I laugh my put my arm down. I lift my leg and bring my heal to touch my thigh.

"Or you're fully capable and the gun shot wounds didn't affect you at all..." He says dumbfounded.

"I feel fine now. It's just... I don't know... my body is soar but it's manageable. Out off all those drugs you guys gave me.. non of them worked." I say. He nods.

"Can I go to my own private hospital room? I don't like the ER." I say. He nods.

"Yeah i'll be right back let me just go get my lab coat." He says. I nods and he walks away. I look around and see a stretcher next to me with blood covering it head to toe. I bet it's erics because i'm still in mine. I laugh. He got what her deserved. But now i fear that the Erudite will come after me. I look up and Clarence walks back into the room in a clean lab coat I smile and he grabs a wheel chair. He takes a clean blanket and holds it over me. I wrap it around myself as a towel because i'm naked. He gently picks me up out of the bed and sets me in the wheel chair. I snuggle into it, with the big fluffy blanket wrapped around me.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. We got to go get you some food then you can go to your room." He says laughing. I laugh as he wheels me out.

You know what I could go for right now? Some Ice cream!" I yell. I notice we're in the waiting room and i see all my friends sitting there crying. Caleb's face is red and he has tons of tear stains running down his face. I look around and see Tobias is in a corner face first on a couch. I hear the girls still crying.

"Would you people stop crying! It's not like i'm dead!" I yell. They all look up and Caleb rushes over to me. He kneels next to me. He grabs my left hand and holds it.

"Tris! I love you so much! I'm so sorry if i'm not the best brother in the world sometimes. I'm just scared that i'll lose you in the blink of an eye. You mean the world to me. I mean we're exactly the same the only difference if i'm a guy and you're a woman." He says crying into my hands. I take my other hand and push the hair out of his face.

"I love you too Caleb." I say. He smiles and gently kisses my cheek. I see Tobias is still face down on the couch. I point to him and Caleb turns around. He leans down so only I can hear.

"He saw you get shot. And when you killed Eric. He's been sleeping but waking up with nightmare of you passing out and almost dying. He's taking it pretty rough." Caleb says. I nod.

"Wake him up and bring him to my room in about 20 minutes. Tell him i'm awake and doing well." I say. caleb nods and Clarence starts wheeling me to the cafeteria.

* * *

YAY SHE'S ALIVE! Lets Make this chapter 25 Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

25 Reviews and i'll update! all you guys really need to do is say 'I loved it' or 'I hated it' I don't care what you review as long as i get your feed back! It helps me as a writer, and makes me write much faster! Not to mention Schools getting rough on me along with other personal problems. SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA! Enough about me now TO LE STORY!

**Chapter 22**

**Tris' P.O.V**

Clarence had dropped me off at my room after taking my food order. I feel fine. Actually better than before. I don't know why but I do. I know one thing is that once I start Chemo i will not fall back in school. I may be weak but i'll push my self to my limits like tonight. Oh No. Everyone's going to either to a: pity me and say how sorry they are or b: yell at me and tell how stupid I was being for getting into a fight with the lead gang member then killing him. Tori will yell at me for not being careful and then some. All my friends will say I was being stupid at risking my life. But I don't care.

I Grab the remote but I notice something. I see 2 recliners and a couch. This is the same room I was in last time. Great... I'm stuck here again. I turn the Tv on and listen to the music channel. I hear the door open and I look over to see all my friends walking in. Caleb and Tobias sit in the chairs next to my bed. Everyone else either stands or sits. I see Uriah in a recliner with Marlene sitting on his lap. Zeke on on the other with Shauna on his lap. Then Tori and Will sit on the couch.

"Stop mopping around my god." I say. Tori laughs and I smile.

"You know Your parents are coming. They're on there way now. And Your dad's drive the helicopter." Tori says.

"That's scary." Caleb says. I laugh.

"How are you all laughing when Tris got shot 4 times and almost died?!" Tobias says.

"Four, I'm fine. Believe me, I feel great. Better than before to be truthfully" I say. He nods and gently kisses my cheek. I smile. The door opens again and Clarence come into the room with a tub of ice cream. He looks and me and shakes his head. He hold it out to he and I grab it with both hands. It makes my right hand feel better. I shovel ice cream into my mouth and when I look up everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask with a mouth full of ice cream. They laugh and I shake my head. Clarence walks over to me and takes my right arms. He lifts it up and gets an IV out of a drawer. He puts it in my arms and I don't feel anything.

"Sorry if it hurts you." He says

"I didn't feel anything." I say. He nods.

"Must be the Morphine.." He says.

"No It doesn't work for me. I told you that." I say. He shakes his head. Marlene lifts her finger and he whole arm shakes as she points out the window. I see a helicopter flying towards the hospital and fast. Everyone starts screaming except for me, tori, Clarence, and Caleb. I start laughing and the helicopter stops quickly in front of my window hovering. The light turns on in in side it and I see my mom and dad laughing. My mom's pointing at everyone's faces. I see some guy sitting in the back puking out the window. My dad waves and take it up fast. Everyone looks over at me.

"Caleb! Mommy and daddy's here!" I say. Everyone looks over at us and their mouths drop. Caleb srugs and I laugh.

"Those are your parents?" Marlene asks.

"Yeppers." I say. Only Zeke, Uriah and Tobias have met my parents. But they're still surprised. Not even 2 minutes later I hear running and laughing down the hallway. My door opens and There stands my mother in black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. My father In black skinny jeans with a tight black t-shirt on under his leather jacket. Then I see 2 other men walk in behind them. Wearing black clothing also. My parents stand at then end of the bed.

"Oh! Tris! You got shot 4 times! Congrats!" My father says.

"Andrew please." my mother says.

"So you guys came. How's.. well where ever you are." I say.

"Beautiful... Then bloody." My mom says laughing.

"Yes. Now Tris where'd you get shot." My father asks

"In the right hand, right shoulder, left on my abdomen, and left calf." I say.

"I bet it hurt getting everything pulled out and stitched right?" My mother says. wait what how does she know.

"How do you know that?" I ask. My father takes some gadget out of his pocket and turns it on. It's like a holograph computer.

"If I do not call you name i'd like you to leave. Ezekiel Pedrad, Uriah Pedrad, Four Eaton, Caleb Prior, Tori, Clarence." My father says.

"Oh! and the goons." he says pointing to the 2 guys who walked in with them. Everyone else leaves.

"So Everyone hear except for Clarence is special. in a way." My mother says.

"what do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"What we're trying to say is you're all Divergent." My father says. Tori nods and pops her shoulder out of place then back in.

"Didn't even hurt." She says.

"People that are Divergent are very powerful. You could say we're like super humans or more evolved. Tris here for example was shot 4 times and still lived after losing mass amounts of blood. Most medication that is around today will not work. -" My father says before I cut him off.

"That explains that chemo!" I yell! My father glares at me.

"At the Divergent Head quotes is where you will get your medical attention if you have cancer or something like that. But your are forced to use normal treatment that normal people use until you reach 16." My father said glaring at me still. I shrug and I hear my mother chuckle.

"So does this mean I get better treatment?" I ask. My father shrugs.

"I don't know. Depends on this guy over here." He says pointing to Clarence.

"Well..."

* * *

HAHA! I AM THE MASTER OF CLIFFHANGERS!


	23. Chapter 23

WHOA! 25 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE! READ THE A/N AT BOTTOM! SHOUT OUT TO ObsessedHutcher!

**Chapter 23**

**Tris' P.O.V**

"Well I guess. I mean what ever is best for Tris." Clarence says. I smile.

"You're still my favorite uncle and doctor." I say. I open my arms and Clarence hugs me.

"The thing is is this medication is very dangerous and could kill her. This is why we didn't give it to her before, knowing that it my be too powerful and could cause all her vital organs to shut down. I don't want her to use it." My father says.

"We can discuss this later Andrew." My mother says.

"Okay, So as I was saying earlier. Us Divergent are the evolved humans. We are stronger, smarter, and faster. We can think about things we find a solution. What i'm saying is your mind is like a super computer that knows everything. Normal people use only 10% of their brain power. We use 50%." Andrew says.

"So What your saying is we're super humans?" Zeke asks. My mother nods.

"Yes Zeke. But You can not tell anyone about this, If you do the government will come after you and try to kill you. Possibly even try to use your brain against you." Zeke nods to my mother.

"The Divergent don't need as much blood running through their body to work. As You all saw the Tris was still able to endure the pain. Her muscles were torn but had stitched back together in a matter of seconds. Divergent people are pretty much in invincible." My father says.

"When Your bones break you can barely feel it. And if you pop it back into place the fibers will repair themselves almost instantly." My mother says. I never knew this. So When Eric hit me with the car I heard a bone break but I guess it fixed itself. Wait! I killed Eric!

"Mom, What about the Erudite? I killed their leader. How will they react?" I ask.

"Tris, calm down. The Erudite hated Eric. They've been trying to kill him for years but no one could get to him. They're on our side now." My father says.

"Okay sweet, but you'll know that there is blood all over our house, and the door is broken. How will you fix that?" I ask. My dad laughs.

"That's right I heard you broke our door. Way to go Tris. Don't worry about it. We have some people over there now cleaning up." I laugh at my father.

"So If all Divergent are more evolved why does Tris have epilepsy?" Tobias asks.

"We had used a Divergent medication on her when she was a baby because she was well born dead. The divergent doctor had gave her too much of it. Causing her under developed brain damage. But Tris If you try hard enough you could possibly control yourself when you have a seizure." My mother says looking down. My father puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"You know for you guys only being 32 years old you guys don't show much affection." Caleb says. My parents laugh.

"I have a question." Uriah says. My mom looks over at him.

"If me and Zeke are both Divergent... Then Which one of our parents are?" Uriah says.

"Your father, and your mother. They work for us. Didn't you know?" My father says. Zeke and Uriah shake their heads.

"Does my mother work for you guys?" Tobias asks

"Yes She does. she always talks about how she never gets to see you and how she misses you." My mother says. Tobias nods and grabs my hand.

"Guys I hate hospitals I want to leave!" I say.

"well I'm sure you can leave with an Okay from Clarence then we can go home and all you friends can stay over." My mother says. Clarence nods and gets some papers and fills them out. He hands them to my parents and they sign off. Clarence opens the door and My parents along with everyone else walks out except for Tobias and Clarence. Clarence helps me into the bathroom and I put on a new pair of clothes my mother brought me. Of Course black. I put everything on and walk out of the room Clarence has me sit in a wheel chair so my friends don't get scared at how i'm already walking after being shot 5 times. The girls get into a car with Will, Uriah, and Zeke, and My parents take the helicopter with their goons and Tori. Clarence said he'd meet up with us once s shift is done. Tobias helps me into Caleb's Truck and I sit in the back laying down and resting my head in his lap. Caleb gets in the Drivers seat and starts to drive home. We arrive home and people are walking out of our house with cleaning supplies. Tobias carries me inside and sets me on the couch That was put in here by those guys. I laugh as he starts tickling me.

"FOUR! STOP! PLEASE! I-I C-CAN'T B-BREATH!" I yell. He stops and starts kissing me. I giggle. I open my eyes and see my mom and dad both smirking at us. I try to shove tobias away but he growls a deep and sexy growl. I feel my insides melt but i push him off after countless tries.

"Well it seems to me you guys have a very... open relationship." My dad says trying to hold in his fit of laughter. I bury my face into Tobias' chest. He chuckles and hugs me.

"Well kids I don't know about you guys but we're going to order some pizza. If you want any just tell us." mother says. I muffle what I want into tobias.

"What do you want?" My father asks.

"Don't Worry. I speak Tris. she said she wanted a chicken Alfredo pizza." Tobias says. I pull away and look at him.

"You speak Tris?" I ask.

"Yep. Hardest language in the universe. Plus if you get it wrong the leader of the whiny people will hunt you down and whine your face off." Tobias says smirking at me. I gasp and punch his arm jokingly. He squeaks and hols his arm then looking up to my parents.

"Tris Keeps abusing me! what id you teach her when she was little!?" He says falling back on to the sofa like he pasted out.

"Tris, if - no when - you kill that boy we're not helping you cover it up." My dad says. My mom laughs and they both go into the kitchen. I crawl on on top of Tobias and kiss his nose. He pulls the blanket on the back of the couch over us, counselling our body heat. He pulls it over both of our heads. I stare down at him.

"Beatrice Prior, You have no idea how in love i am with you." Tobias says.

"Tobias Eaton, You have no idea how madly in love i am with you." I say. I lean down and kiss him. He puts his arms around my waist being careful of my wound, and pulls me closer to him. I move my arms around his neck and he pulls my closer to him. I hear some giggles and phone clicks and I freeze.

"You get that Four!" Zeke yells. I laugh and Four pulls the blanket off our head. I lay my head down on his chest and he rubs my bare lower back. I chuckle and look up at everyone. I blush and bury my head into Tobias' chest.

"Okay you guys lets give them some privacy." Caleb says.

* * *

So I'm not going to be updating for some time. It's getting hard for me to write due to me having to move in less than a month. So I need to like pack a 3 floor house and put it into like an apartment or a smaller house. I'm still going to be updating as long as I have internet. But If I move somewhere where I don't have internet then i'll write a quick letter and tell you guys. Follow me on Twitter (LoveTobiasEaton) and you can hear from me that way. Oh and Shout out for ObsessedHutcher! GO READ HER STORY! NOW! That is all. See ya'll on the flip side!


End file.
